Pandora No Girudo
by estefani75
Summary: Crossover con Pandora Hearts. En los juegos magicos que pasaria si en vez de raven tail se prenseta un gremio muy misterioso y fuerte llamado pandora, que clase de magos contiene? que es un chain?, que sucede con la extraña llamada elisa?, que relacion tiene con rogue y sting? como reaccionaran los de fairy tail? y que demonios son los beast slayers?.OC/GIL,OC/STING,NALU,JERZA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy nueva en hacer fanfic y si la historia es mala no me culpen, es mi primera vez.**

**A LEER! :D.**

**Beast Slayers**

**Lucy POV **

Hoy es el primer día de los juegos mágicos y como lo supuse cuando nos presentaron nos hicieron burla pero no importa ya que tenemos el apoyo de nuestros amigos. Me sorprendió mucho cuando anunciaron al otro equipo de Fairy Tail y al parecer no fui la única ya que cuando mira a los demás ellos también estaban sorprendidos, después de una leve charla con el otro equipo de Fairy Tail anunciaron a los siguientes gremios y ahora solo quedaba por anunciar los gremios que quedaron de primero y segundó, yo sabia de sobra que el primer lugar era de Sabertooth pero me daba curiosidad el segundo ya que hasta ahora ya estaban los gremios principales y quería saber.

-Y en segundo lugar esta… Sabertooth- Anuncio Yajima-san y Me quede asombrada y observe que los del publico también. Después de eso salio Sabertooth y se veían claramente enojados menos un chico que a mi opinión era emo. Yajima-san analizo los papeles que tenia en las manos y después sonrío?

**Normal POV**

-Ya veo se me hacia raro pero siendo ellos los que están de primer lugar no me sorprende- dijo Yajima.

-Yajima-san acaso usted conoce…- Yakima no dejo continuar al otro presentador y hablo el.

-si los conozco y son un gremio muy bueno, ellos no habían participado antes por que no les gusta llamar la atención pero son bastantes fuertes- explico Yajima-bueno continuemos, el primer lugar es para…

**Aclaraciones: en esta historia Raven Tail no aparece y estarán los 2 equipos de Fairy Tail hasta el final.**

**Este corto pero lo demás serán más largos**

**Onegai review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí traigo el cap 2! Quiero agradecer por mi primer review de Ankoku No Ojou-sama me hizo muy feliz gracias por leer la historia =). A LEER SE A DICHO!**

**¿Pandora?**

-El primer lugar es para… Pandora- anuncio Yajima.

-¿pendotsa?-dijo claramente confundido Natsu.

-No, es Pandora Natsu-lo corrigió Lucy-ahora calla que quiero ver como son los miembros.

A la arena entro un grupo que el público recibió con aplausos pero a ellos no parecía importarles.

La que iba en la cabeza del grupo era una chica de piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, delgados, atributos pronunciados (en serio máshima? Porque todas las chicas de Fairy Tail son tetonas?) y su vestimenta consistía de: una camisa de tirantes blanca, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas blancas y un colgante con un cristal brillante como dije de este, tenia una larga melena negra que le llegaba a las roillas de color azabache, luego se encontraban 2 chicas que se suponían eran gemelas, ya que su única diferencia era su color de cabello, una era peliblanca y la otra era pelinegra, y su estatura era promedio/algo pequeñas, poseían la misma vestimenta, un vestido naranja de tirantes con una franja amarilla al final del vestido y unas sandalias rojas.

A su lado se encontraban 2 chicos uno que resaltaba por su cabello gris casi blanco cortado en capas rectas más un flequillo que tapa la parte izquierda de su rostro en donde tendría su ojo izquierdo, dejando ver así, tan solo su ojo derecho que tiene una tonalidad rojiza, su piel es pálida, casi blanca y tiene una considerable estatura. Vestía una camisa morada junto con una corbata púrpura, unos pantalones hasta debajo de la rodilla de color negro, unas botas cortas color blanco con adornos morados y un abrigo de color blanco que empieza desde abajo de los hombros, además de un bastón negro, llevaba una paleta en la boca junto con una sonrisa que expresaba: arrogancia, diversión y burla. A su lado se encontraba un chico moreno, delgado, pelinegro, su ojo izquierdo era azul zafiro y el otro rojo sangre, era de estatura promedia/un poco alto, parecía una persona fría, vestía una chaqueta blanca con el cuello hacia arriba, una camisa sin mangas negra debajo de esta y unos jeans azulas con zapatos deportivos negros, su característica mas notable tenia que ser el huron blanco y negro que se encontraba en su cabeza ya parecía que le…. ¿hablara?.

Cuando el gremio de Pandora llego a la arena, mato (la calabaza) anuncio que con esto comenzaban los grandes juegos mágicos.

Lucy P.O.V.

Cuando ese gremio termino de ser presentado algo dentro de mi me indicaba que debía acercarme a hablar con la misteriosa de ojos esmeralda, así que eso e lo que hice.

-hola, ¿como estas? Soy Lucy, de Fairy Tail "A", encantada de conocerte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le dije, pero lo único que hizo fue mirarme para darme una fría mirada y decir:

-no te incumbe- en eso llega el otro chico pelinegro y quita a la chica descortés del camino de un solo manotazo y me dice:

- holaaaaa! Soy Lucas disculpa los malos modales de mi hermana, es medio asocial, pero una vez que agarra confianza se le quita- me dijo mientras movía la mano de arriba abajo en un extraño gesto, y una sonrisa simpática- ven conoce al equipo, te caerán bien o eso creo, el cara de tonto con la paleta en la boca es Break- dijo mientras yo observaba al pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza, ya que era medio bipolar, voltee a mira al peliblanco con la paleta en la boca, que respondía al nombre de Break, el que solo sonreía despreocupadamente y solamente me saludo con su mano libre- y ellas son las gemelas Barkevilles, Alice y Abyss- me dijo señalando a la pelinegra y a la peliblanca respectivamente- y la mal-educada a mi lado es Elisa, ya te explique por que fue así contigo- se disculpo.

-oyeee! No me defiendas tanto, también te quiero nii-san-dijo sarcásticamente la mal educada llamad Elisa y en ese momento reaccione.

-¡¿SON HERMANOS!?- grite sorprendida

-En realidad no son hermanos de sangre si no adoptivos, se conocieron cuando eran pequeños, hace 7 años en pocas palabras- dijo el huron en el hombro de Lucas…..espera….procesando…¡¿EL HURON HABLO!?, me quede estupefactada mirando al huron parlante, y con lo que me quedaba de conciencia le pregunte.

-¿hablas?- fue lo único que salio de mi boca, debido a la sorpresa

-hay si lo siento el es Milo es mi mejor amigo- me explico Lucas

-Hola- dijo el huron parlante"nunca superare ese trauma" pensé, acto seguido escuche una voz claramente femenina que decía:

-ya llegue Elisa disculpa si me perdí la presentación- me voltee hacia la fuente de la voz, para mí sorpresa me encontré con un chico peligro de ojos dorados, me quedo mirándolo extrañada, hasta que escuche:

-aquí abajo- dijo la misma voz, esta vez note que no provenía del chico de ojos dorados, así que mira hacia donde me indicaba la voz y me encontré con una gatita blanca con rosa.

-Oh Kate y Gil ya regresaron-dijo Elisa.

Y yo me quede sorprendida era la primera vez que veía a un gato que no podía hablar y no era un exceed, así que decidí preguntar.

-¿eres un exceed o un gato sobrenatural?- pregunte y pude observar que a la gatita le brotaba una vena en la frente, y exploto gritándome:

-¿a quien le llamas gato sobrenatural rubia oxigenada?-y antes de que yo pudiera responder el pelinegro de ojos dorados.

-cálmate Kate- respondió el pelinegro al que Elisa había llamado Gil, extrañamente sudando y con una mirada nerviosa, a lo que Kate respondió.

-estoy calmada, y no te pongas nervioso porque ando contigo se que solo puedes controlar tu fobia hacia los gatos cuando estas cerca de Elisa.

-n-n-nno estoy n-e-e-ervioso inquieto s-s-si-tartamudeo Gil

-ya paren ustedes 2-intervino Elisa, un poco sonrojada!.

-¿disculpa si soy grosera pero me podías decir tu nombre?- le pregunte a Gil, ya que quería saber si ese era su nombre verdadero o solo un apodo.

-Oh si disculpa por no presentarme mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, miembro sustituto del gremio Pandora, encantado de conocerte- dijo ofreciéndome su mano, a lo que yo acepte amistosamente a la que arranque de un tiron al sentir 1 aura maligna asesina detrás de mi, así que lentamente voltee lentamente para encontrarme con una Elisa furiosa que era muy terrorífica, ya que sus ojos esmeralda mostraban una sed de sangre horripilante y después hablo con voz de ultratumba dirigiéndose Gil.

-Gil ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-dijo la aterradora chica, a lo que Gil salto rápidamente asustado diciendo.

-¡n-nada Elisa solo estaba ofreciendo mi mano!- dijo sobresaltado Gil, Elisa no pudo continuar regañándolo ya que salto Natsu de quien-sabe-donde gritando.

-¿Lucy donde demonios andabas?, el equipo esta preocupado por ti- dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy del cuello, aunque no le preste mucha mente, ya que estaba sonriendo a la mini caos que realizaban Gil y Elisa, entre ello pude notar que los 2 estaban sonrojados, a lo que mi sonrisa se engancho mas al notar esto, yo sentía la atmosfera que tenían estos 2, se notaba a kilómetros que se gustaban, y haría todo lo posible para ayudarlos cueste lo que cueste estos juegos mágicos de verdad que estos juegos mágicos serian divertidos.

**Bueno lectores queridos este es el cap de hoy nos vemos en el próximo**

**nota: la primera nota que esta entre paréntesis la sugirió mi hermano XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Estoy alegre porque ya tengo mas reviews me motivaron a seguir. SIN MÁS QUE DECIR A LEER XD.**

**¿Gremio malo o bueno?**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Lucy observaba todo en silencio, hasta que de repente Elisa se detuvo y se puso en pose de pelea mientras miraba a Natsu, eso Lucy no lo entendido así que decidió pedirle ayuda a Lucas pero se encontró con que este estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones que Elisa, ya que este poseía una mirada mas aterradora que la de la misma titania, Gil quien se encontraba cerca de Elisa reacciono rápido poso su mano en el hombro de esta, haciéndola reaccionar, una vez que esta reacciono miro directamente a Lucas y su mirada cambio a una de terror. Lucas no había salido de su transe a diferencia de su hermana adoptiva, y paresia lanzarse al ataque, justo cuando este iba a lanzarse una voz masculina lo detuvo.

-¡Lucas detente ya!-

Este se reacciono abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido e inmediatamente volteo a la fuente de esa voz, encontrándose con 3 personas, 1 mujer y 2 chicos, e inmediatamente los reconoció y susurro.

-estoy jodido -susurro tanto atemorizado como triste, la mujer tenia una figura delgada y un poco frágil. Llevaba consigo un vestido largo negro con rosas azules (lo cual no debería ni existir), Ella usaba su cabello liso de color caramelo recogido en una cola de caballo larga que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda con adornos de flores y moños pequeños en su base, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color rosa.

Los 2 chicos eran muy parecidos, hacían creer que eran una copia exacta del otro pero su diferencia era que uno era mas alto y parecía poseer mas edad que el otro pero solo unos cuantos años, los eran rubios y poseían unos ojos esmeralda como los de Elisa, uno vestía un abrigo largo de color verde con detalles en dorado, además de una camisa de vestir debajo de esta la cual era blanca, guantes del mismo color, al igual que los pantalones que eran de vestir también, sus zapatos eran marrón al igual que la mayoría de su ropa, estos eran de vestir, su característica principal era que llevaba una larga trenza de esa melena dorada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el otro levaba consigo una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y una chaqueta corta negra con líneas doradas. También portaba pantalones cortos a cuadros color verde oscuro y botas café. Los 2 tenían una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, aunque la del mayor parecía una sonrisa que escondía una furia interna ya que una sus venas lo delataba debido a que brotaba de su frente, al parecer la voz comandante provino de el, con un tono amenazante dijo.

-¿que crees que haces?, niñato de ojos disparejos- a lo que Lucas solo lo ignoro y dijo en bajo tono, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el mayor lo oyera.

-lo que digas vejestorio de maestro- respondió fríamente y luego volteo a Natsu sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y le saludo.

-hola! ¿Cómo estas? Mi nombre es Lucas! -le dijo a Natsu, quien como el idiota de siempre hizo exactamente lo mismo y obvio el "pequeño" susto que paso Lucy, quien se encontraba todavía en shock por todo lo que había pasado.

-hola! Mi nombre es Natsu, te ves como una persona muy fuerte, me gustaría tener una batalla contigo- decía mientras sonreía como un idiota, en eso las gemelas tuvieron suficiente de esto 2 idiotas y procedieron a golpearlos mientras gritaban que se callaran, mientras los extraños se presentaban a la rubia.

-hola soy Jack Vessalius, el maestro del gremio Pandora, un placer en conocerte hermosa dama- dijo mientras hacia una especie de danza extraña mientras se presentaba, además de gestos claramente exagerados, Lucy solo pensaba que este gremio no dejaba de darles sorpresas sobre sus miembros los cuales parecían cada vez mas raros, hasta que la mujer con el cabello color caramelo y el rubio pequeño se presentaron.

-Hola, soy Oz Vessalius, hijo del maestro del gremio… Y también es un gusto conocerte! - dijo mientras repetía las acciones de su padre hasta que un abanico le dio en todo la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo noqueado, la mujer prosiguió en presentarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-hola, gusto en conocerte soy Sharon Rainsworth, soy la curandera del gremio- claramente no notando el estado en el que dejo al chico rubio Lucy solo le respondió su saludo amablemente, por una razón este chica parecía ser como Erza.

-m-m-mucho gusto, s-Sharon-san, s-s-soy Lucy- le respondió asustada Lucy, en eso llego Gil zarandeando a Oz diciendo

-¡joven maestro no muera, si usted muere el maestro me quitara la cabeza!- exclamo Gil asustado por el bienestar de Oz y el de su cabeza.

-¿ustedes si que son curiosos no?- decía Lucy refiriéndose al grupo, Natsu y Lucas estaban apartados discutiendo como pelear sin que los demás los atormentaran por discutir eso en frente de ellos, al poco tiempo Elisa se dio Lucy había dicho y lo tomo de mala manera, así que le respondió.

-¿tu que sabes de nosotros?, no nos conoces ni un poco para decir que somos curiosos- le dijo amenazadoramente

-bueno sabe nuestros nombre, además que eres una maleducada, no veo necesario que le estés amenazándole, ¿cierto Milo?- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a su huron, el cual solo concordó con el.

-deberíamos estar regresando cada uno a nuestros lugares, por muy divertido e interesante sea conocerlos- dijo Break el cual no había hablado en un rato, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Natsu hizo una cara triste, el quería conocer a los demás y saber si parecían tan fuertes como Lucas- bueno Lucy regresemos los demás te están esperando, no vemos Pandora- le informo Natsu a Lucy, la cual se despidió y se dirigió junto a Natsu a donde estaba su equipo.

**Elisa P.O.V.**

Miraba como la chica molesta se alejaba con el chico con el pelo de chicle, volteé a observar a mi equipo, Lucas se acercaba al maestro, Milo todavía en su hombro.

-oye vejete, gracias por detenerme, pude haber matado al chico, además de casi rebelar la intención del gremio… aunque si la próxima vez me detienes- empezó a sonreír de una manera que hasta mi me asustaba, odio este lado de nii-san, el continuo- montare una masacre- apenas dijo esto dejo de sonreír Milo le sonrío tiernamente y dijo.

-Lucas-Kun no sobresaltes recuerda que Yajima-san nos prohibió utilizar ese hechizo durante todo el tiempo que duren los juegos mágicos-le anuncio, Lucas me volteo a ver.

-oye, deberíamos prepararnos para el evento, estoy ansiosa para saber si Rogue es como pensé que seria, además no creo que descubran el plan A- le dije, realmente no lo creía además, esa rubia parece tener un gran poder oculto- ¿te diste cuenta maestro?, ella podría ser la "indicada"- el maestro solo asintió con la cabeza y miro a Break- Break, alístate iras primero. Lucas pase lo que pase no liberes a Parca, lo mismo para ti con Chimera- dijo refiriéndose a mi.

-no te preocupes, me asegurare que Elisa no haga nada estupido- dijo mi compañera (Kate)

- no prometo lo mismo- anuncio Milo, como siempre en su lugar en el hombro de nii-san.

-Oz ya despiértate no seas holgazán Sharon Onee-sama no te dio tan fuerte- dijo Alice, su gemela haciendo risitas detrás de ella.

-si, si, lo siento padre te recuerdo que el conejo no es muy paciente, en cuanto mas rapido terminemos esta misión mas rápido dejaremos de preocuparnos de ellos se descontrolen, eso también es contigo Gil- le dijo mirando a mi pelinegro favorito.

-si joven maestro, entiendo-respondió

-ya, dejemos las caras largas el primer evento esta por comenzar hahahahahaha, estoy muy emocionado hay muchas personas fuertes alrededor, sobretodo los 5 dragón Slayers presentes, puedo oír su poder desde aquí aunque hay uno que suena como un dragón Slayers pero es otra cosa, y me encanta el sonido de la rubia es calmado muy similar al de la chica de SaberTooth, y la sexy de Mermaid Heel tiene un sonido muy peculiar sobre todo en la zona de su Katana, realmente estoy emocionado- dijo nii-san, voltee a mira a mato, que anunciaría el primer evento, nii-san tenia razón esto seria emocionante.

-Kate, por favor no interfieras cuando tenga mi encuentro con Rogue- le anuncie, ella solon asintió.

-hermana, presiento que batallas muy hermosas- le dijo Abyss a su gemela mientras le sostenía las manos y brincaba de la emoción.

-tienes toda la razón- le respondió Alice

-no se emocionen tanto recuerden el primero en participar soy yo- dijo Break haciendo risitas.

-no decepciones Break contamos contigo- dijo Sharon sonriendo amenazadoramente.

-prepárate Fiore, dentro de poco sabrás que son los Beast Slayers- anuncie mientras sonreía.

***Música dramática* ¿que pasara? Disculpen si fue un poco lento pero en el siguiente cap comienza el primer evento espero que les guste mi historia y por fa dejen Reviews**

**Tengo a mi hermano ayudándome a escribir el pobrecito esta cansado dejen Reviews por el.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reportándome con un nuevo cap: D ostia tío a LEER.**

**ASOMBRO!**

Estaba por comenzar el primer evento de los grandes juegos mágicos y los participantes ya se habían decidido. Por lo que estos eran los representantes:

Pandora-Break

Sabertooth-Rufus

Fairy Tail B-Juvia

Lamia Scale-Lyon

Blue Pegasus-Eve

Mermaid Heels-Beth

Quatro Cerberus-Yaeger

Fairy Tail-Gray

Con los Participantes ya elegidos Mato procedió a anunciar el primer evento que se llamaba Hidden, asi que anuncio:

-bueno ahora todos a jugar!-exclamo con alegría Mato.

Y de repente se creo una ciudad, y se crearon un montón de clones por lo que procedieron a explicar.

-este juego consiste en atacar a otro participante no importa si no le hace daño y si atacan a un clon se les bajara un punto y aparecerán en otro lugar de la ciudad. AHORA A JUGAR!-grito con alegría Mato. Y comenzaron, Gray era uno de los que estaba mas confundido se encontraba corriendo buscando señales de Juvia o Lyon hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Gray Fullbuster- escucho detrás de el así que se volteo encontrándose con un chico… raro.

-Soy Break Miembro del gremio Pandora-le dijo Break, sonriendo como idiota.

-hola soy…- Break no lo dejo continuar y hablo.

-eres Gray Fullbuster, discípulo de Ur, miembro de Fairy Tail, tu rival es Natsu Dragneel, Lyon Vastia Es como tu hermano, tiendes a desnudarte cuando tienes calor… ¿sigo?-dijo Break.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-le respondió Gray atónito.

-eso no importa ahora solo te recomiendo fingir ser un clon, adiós-y desapareció sonriendo -.-´.

**MIENTRAS CON BREAK **

-ese chico es débil- dijo Break mientras caminaba y _eso_ le aviso que había una persona cerca, Break solo sonrío y… desapareció.

-Juvia se pregunta donde esta Gray-sama y Lyon-sama-se decía una maga de agua hasta que siente un dolor inmenso en su muñeca derecha y cuando la mira se da cuenta que esta sangrando, eso hace que habrá los ojos como platos sorprendida hasta donde ella sabia su cuerpo era de agua por lo que no podía tener heridas físicas, inmediatamente se volteo a la dirección del cual vino el ataque y se encontró con un peligris y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, ella desapareció.

Mientras Break en su lugar solo sonreía y decidió que era hora de atacar a la persona que quería atacar entre el montón de los otros así que fue a su próximo encuentro… Rufus.

Rufus se encontraba en una torre de la ciudad viendo como todos se atacaban mutuamente eso le parecía realmente divertido pero tenia que ganar ahora, así que se preparo para su ataque.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-eso lo asusto mucho así que se volteo a la fuente de esa voz.

-mi memoria me dice que tu eres Break de Pandora no es cierto?-dijo con cierto interés.

-atacar por la espalda es de cobardes sabes- le dijo Break, sonriendo otra vez.

-si, si tu no eres cualquier debilucho hasta ahora estas en primer lugar pero es porque yo no había participado y te apu-Break lo interrumpió

-yo voy a quedar en segundo lugar pero no porque no has participado sino por otra cosa-dijo Break –y creo que si no te apresuras no llegaras a tiempo-.

-maldición –dijo rufus y lanzo su ataque y justo cuando lo hizo el tiempo se acabo, pero el quedo empatado con Break.

-esperen- dijo Yajima captando la atención de todos-este evento lo gano Sabertooth-dijo Yajima -Break-Kun ¿tu debes saber porque no es así?-

-me disculpo por romper las reglas- dijo Break haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿romper las reglas?-dijo el otro presentador.

-si, la magia de Break-Kun le permitió saber quien eran personas y quienes no- explico Yajima -por eso Break-Kun tienes una sanción hasta el ultimo evento.

-si-dijo Break

**EN EL EQUIPO DE PANDORA**

Elisa y Sharon tenían una gran aura oscura alrededor y decían en un susurro peligroso.

-Break- Sharon saco su abanico de la muerte y Elisa tomo el ARMA DE GIL.

Mientras Break sintió un escalofrío y dudoso giro la cabeza lentamente hacia su equipo, Los mas tranquilos eran Lucas (con Milo), Gil y Oz.

En cambio…

Sharon tenia un aura asesina y "el abanico de la muerte" en su mano, las gemelas tenían una sonrisa arrogante y lo miraban con diversión, Kate había sacado sus garras y una vena sobresalía en su frente, Jack tenia la misma expresión que cuando detuvo a Lucas y Elisa… ella era la peor tenia una arma en la mana un aura asesina a su alrededor y una sonrisa maléfica.

Ese día Break tomo la decisión de estar en el gremio junto con una armadura.

-muy bien ahora empieza la parte de batallas-dijo Chapati (CREO QUE SE LLAMABA ASI) –la primera batalla que tenemos será… ELISA DE PANDORA VS. LUCY DE FAIRY TAIL A.

-OH esto va a ser aburrido- dijo Lucas –cállate nii-san y observa la batalla- dijo Elisa

-buena suerte Elisa – dijeron Kate y Gil al mismo tiempo.

-tu puedes Lucy!- dijo Natsu –da todo lo que tengas- le dijo Erza –buena suerte Lucy- dijo Elfman.

-gracias daré lo mejor-dijo Lucy.

Y las 2 fueron a la arena para llevar acabo la batalla. Una vez que llegaron se miraron con decisión esta vez Elisa tenia su ropa de combate que era una camisa de tirantes delgados pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba sus grandes, grandes atributos de color negro, un short corto negro y unas zapatillas también negras, el collar con un diamante y su larga melena (que le llegaba hasta las rodillas) suelta. Sin más que decir el presentador dio comienzo a la batalla.

La primera en atacar fue Lucy que invoco a Taurus y Escorpio estos se lanzaron al ataque y Elisa no se movió.

Y simplemente cuando estos estuvieron cerca de Elisa esta de un solo manotazo los lanzo a un portal que apareció al lado de ella.

-¿pero que…?-dijo sin entender Lucy

-si vas a atacarme hazlo bien-le dijo Elisa sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

En Sabertooth a un chico le intereso la batalla así que la observo fijamente.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

No entiendo nada por que los ataques de Lucy no funcionan en contra de Elisa, ¿Por qué Taurus y Escorpio fueron lanzados a ese agujero, y donde están?

-Estas confundido ¿no?- escuche una voz a mi lado, era el chico rarito peligris de Pandora.

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunte

-la magia de Elisa es magia celestial, como la de tu amiga presente, no importa cuantos espíritus celestiales le lance, ella solo los devolverá a su mundo- dice el rarito sonriendo.

Inhale aire sorprendido no podía creerlo, así que seguí mirando la batalla.

**EN LA BATALLA**

Lucy seguía intentando pero por mas que lo intentara el resultado era el mismo, la chica mandaba a todos sus espíritus devuelta al mudo espiritual, Elisa ya harta de esto se le ocurrió una idea.

-lo sabia no eres mas que una molestia, una persona débil la carga de todos, siempre tuviste lujos y los desaprovechaste, eras la niña mimada y cuando tu mami murió te volviste la consentida de papa, UPS me equivoque era todo lo contrario-dijo

-cállate!- le rogó Lucy.

-el te ignoro fuiste una basura para el y te comportaste como una niña malcriada y escapaste, pero poco después tu querido papito murió y tu aun sonríes como si nada hubiera pasado, nunca te importaron tus padres, niñata malcriada-le dijo amenazadoramente

Lucy empezó a llorar de impotencia, y vio la solución para acabar con todo esto.

-URANO METRIA-Y le lanzo el ataque pero paso algo que nadie esperaba.

El Urano metria paro.

-cometes un suicidio al atacarme con esta magia-dijo Elisa que en todo el rato no había movido sus pies de donde estaba y tenia una mano alzada y con un movimiento rápido hizo que regresara de donde vino, es decir hacia Lucy.

Todos estaban asombrados con ese acto, después de que la nube de polvo se fue se encontraba una Lucy fuera de combate y una Elisa intacta.

-rubia, lo siento por decirte cosas tan crueles pero tenia que probarte y no te preocupes tienes un gran poder dentro de ti, solo entrena y serás mucho mas fuerte de lo que imaginaste-le dijo Elisa con una pequeña sonrisa sin mas que decir se fue.

Antes de que Elisa se terminara de ir Lucy le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu magia? Para que puedas detener el Urano metria tiene que ser una magia muy poderosa-le pregunto Lucy.

-la misma que la tuya, de nuevo lo lamento-le respondió Elisa y se fue a donde estaba el equipo.

**EN EL EQUIPO DE PANDORA**

Kate tenia lágrimas en los ojos de orgullo por todo lo que había hecho Elisa y cuando ella llego se lanzo a abrazarla.

-Elisa estoy muy orgullosa de ti-decía Kate.

-si, si solo vamos a observar las otras batallas-dijo Elisa y eso fue lo que hicieron.

-OH ¿Yajima-san que piensa sobre la batalla?-le pregunto Chapati a Yajima, a lo que este respondió.

-bueno se notaba mucho la diferencia de poderes pero aun así fue una batalla interesante.-dijo Yajima.

Las siguientes batallas fueron:

Ren de Blue Pegasus VS. Arania de Mermaid Heels=ganador Ren.Orga de Sarbertooth VS. War Cry de Quatro Cerberus=ganador Orga.

Mystogan de Fairy Tail VS. Jura de Lamia Scale=ganador Jura.

Ya terminado el primer día Elisa decide dar un paseo y se lo anuncia a su equipo para que no se preocupen, Lucas por preocupación le dice que La va a acompañar, ya que es muy tarde y podría ser peligroso, aunque en realidad Lucas la acompaño por celos de hermano, el podría ser bipolar pero quería mucho a su hermana por lo que la acompaño, ya que tenia un gran presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir.

**EN SABERTOOTH.**

_Rogue Cheney se sentía aburrido al igual que su compañero Sting Eucliffe así que decidieron dar un paseo. _

_**Sin saber que ese paseo nunca lo olvidarían.**_

**Siento mucho la Tardanza pero para recompensar les daré otro cap el mismo día, e aquí mi hermano que les dirá porque me tarde.**

**Luis: hola soy Luis, verán teníamos que realizar unos "pequeños" arreglos en la casa.**

**Estefani: si por pequeños te refieres a tumbar a martillazos la mitad de la casa, entonces si XD.**

**Luis: no es mi culpa que si tumbo un pesado de pared este entera se venga con ella -.-´.**

**Estefani: lo que tú digas. Nos vemos mis queridos lectores**

**Sayo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis! Tal y como lo prometí aquí esta el otro cap. DISFRUTENLO.**

**ENCUENTRO**

Elisa, Lucas, Milo y Kate iban hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Sting y Rogue también se dirigían hacia allá con sus exceed.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Elisa, Lucas, Milo y Kate que se sentaron en una banca que había allí.

-¡OH helado yo quiero!-dijo emocionado Lucas y Milo acordó con el, antes de que se fuera Elisa le dijo:

-tráeme uno por favor-le dijo Elisa a lo que este solo asintió y se fue corriendo junto con milo hacia el puesto de helados.

Elisa y Kate se pararon de la banca y se acercaron al centro de la plaza a ver las estrellas, un fuerte viento paso agitando la gran melena de Elisa, provocándole un sentido nostálgico, le recordaba su niñez, así que canto una de las canciones que cantaba con su hermano… no pudo evitar que mientras lo hacia se le escaparan unas lagrimas y en ese momento llegaron Sting y Rogue (con sus exceed) y quedaron atónitos con la escena y es que… no todos los días se ve a una chica súper guapa llorando mientras canta y sin expresiones en el rostro mientras hace las 2 cosas.

-Kowareta sekai no sumikko de bokura wa sora wo miageteru  
Kimi no nukumori wo sagashi ni yuku yo  
Tada te wo nobashiteta ikiba mo nai kuse ni  
Samishisa kakushite tesaguri de aruku  
Kimi ga inai yoru ni hajimete kanjita  
Kokoro no naka no itami  
Kowareta sekai no sumikko de bokura wa sora wo miageteru  
Kimi no nukumori wo sagashi ni yuku yo  
Kankaku ga nibutte iru? namida wa afureru no ni  
Kono kimochi tte nan dakke? dokoka ni wasureteru.  
Saa, mondai wa kono kesenai EREKUTORO RAITO  
Kokoro no naka no akari  
"Aitai" to DOA wo tataite boku wa shiranai furi wo shita  
Ashita ni nareba kono itami mo umi no mukou he shizumu?  
Kowareta sekai no sumikko de bokura wa sora wo miageteru  
Kimi no nukumori wo sagashi ni yuku yo  
Tsunaida sono te no binetsu ga kienai akari wo tomoseba  
Boyaketa sekai no sumi made terasu hora azayaka ni  
Kanashimi wa shizumi hora yoru ga akeru  
Kimi to nukumori wo sagashi ni  
Yukou imada minu sekai he to.- termino de cantar la chica.

Sting y Rogue quedaron sorprendidos, a Rogue por alguna extraña razón se le hacia familiar esa canción y al igual que a Sting estaba sorprendido por la hermosa voz de la chica.

Sting iba a retroceder, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-es muy descortés espiara los demás en los momentos en los que desean estar solo- volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con una mirada dispareja, un ojo rojo y el otro azul zafiro, emitía una mirada amenazadora, hubiese sido el peor terror de los chicos si no fuese por que, el moreno cargaba un huron en su hombro derecho, además de un cono de helado en cada mano, a decir verdad mirándolo de esta manera parecía gracioso, ya que el huron cargaba un helado también entre sus patas (versión mini por supuesto).

-¿Hu?... ¿Quién eres ojos raros?- le dijo Sting al chico

A penas al escuchar esto Sting se encontró con una guadaña en su garganta.

-¿a quien le dices rubio cabeza hueca?- el dijo el chico extraño-dame una buena razón para degollarte en frente de tu amigo- antes de que Rogue o el moreno hicieran algo, se escucho una voz.

-por que degollar a la gente en frente de sus amigo también es descortés, Baka- le dijo la chica.

-Elisa, te traje tu helado aquí est.- se interrumpió a si mismo, al darse cuenta que los 2 helado que traía yacían en el suelo, junto a un enojado ya que había sido olvidado.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces, me amenazas y luego le sonríes a la cantona como si hace momentos no estuviste a punto de matarme, y de paso, ya no se si quiera a donde fue esa guadaña tuya?- dijo Sting muy enojado, ya que esto no tenia sentido, iba a protestar mas pero recibió un golpe en su abdomen de parte de su compañero pelinegro.

-por favor disculpen las impertinencias de mi compañero, aunque deben aceptar, que bipolar aquí presente, no fue muy amable que digamos- dijo Rogue.

-si, me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi nii-san, el se disculpara también ¿cierto, nii-san?- dijo Elisa amenazadoramente.

-no, no lo Hare- dijo haciendo un puchero, hasta que una vocecita dijo lo contrario.

-Lucas-Kun deberías disculparte, de verdad fue descortés- dijo el huron subiendo al hombro del chico.

-interesante- dijo Rogue, refiriéndose al huron parlante, mientras Sting parecía desfallecer de lo increíble de todo este asunto- no es un exceed como Frosh y Lector, aun así puede hablar y pensar claramente.-

-hay algunos animales que no son exceed y pueden hablar- dijo un gato blanco y rosado mientras se acercaba.

-Kate, un gusto en conocerte Rogue Cheney- dijo la gata presentándose, Sting volvió a caer al suelo, mientras Lector y Frosh intentaban reanimarlo.

-Veo que sabes mi nombre, supongo que nos has investigado- le dijo Rogue, empezando a sospechar de ellos.

-en efecto, son nuestros rivales en los juegos mágicos es solo natural que investiguemos a nuestros contrincantes, y Kate no hables de mas- le dijo Elisa a la gata.-

-lo siento Elisa- se disculpo esta.

Sting que hasta el momento había estado en el suelo intentando procesar esta información se paro de inmediato y dijo.

-es cierto, tu eras la chica que paro el ataque de la hada rubia- dijo Sting comprendiéndolo todo. –aunque a ti no te conozco- le dijo al moreno.

-Lucas, psicópata, bipolar, y cegador de Pandora, es mis tiempos libres pongo guadañas en garganta de rubios curiosos- dijo sonriendo Lucas.

Sting ya habiendo comprendido todo prosiguió con su plan.

-bueno, tu eres muy bonita y fuerte además de buen cantante, te gustaría ser mi novia- dijo Sting con una sonrisa coqueta, Elisa solo se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

-por favor te recomiendo que corras- dijo el huron

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sting confundido.

-tienes las santas agallas de decirle eso a mi hermana en frente de mi ¿y todavía preguntas por que?- dijo Lucas mientras aparecía la guadaña en su mano derecha.

-quisiera verte intentarlo, ojos disparejos- le dijo amenazadoramente Sting.

-no aguantarías ni un minuto, dragón slayer blanco- le respondió igual de amenazador Lucas.

-no podrás con Sting-Kun- dijo Lector

-cállate, gato bañado en tomate- dijo Milo amenazando al exceed.

Rogue y Elisa se hicieron a un lado no creyendo la situación parecían un par de niños, incluso sus mascotas se peleaban.

-Bueno, ignorando a estos idiotas, ha sido un gusto volver a verte. Rogue Cheney… ven Lucas nos vamos, Sharon-onee-sama nos debe estar esperando- dijo la chica tomando a Lucas y a milo por los pelos y llevándoselos a rastras mientras estos gritaban que la pelea no había terminado.

Rogue no entendía, que quiso decir con "volver a verte", su compañero no se percataba de su predicamento, ya que este se estaba quitando el polvo de las ropas y levantándose del suelo, al parecer la pelea termino siendo una pelea de nuños, entre jaladoras de cabello y mordidas.

-Que raritos son los de Pandora, primero el peligris acosador luego la chica sexy, y fuerte con el hermano psicópata- dijo Sting- sin embargo, hablaba en serio con lo de que fuera mi novia- sonrío.

-Sting no empieces, además no puedo evitar pensar que esa chica la he visto en otro lado- dijo Rogue, mientras se iba alejando junto con Frosh de aquel lugar de vuelta al gremio.

-oye, espérame, vamos Lector- dijo Sting apresurándose detrás de Rogue.

**EN LA POSADA DE PANDORA**

Lucas atravesó una pared y se quedo atascado en el concreto de la siguiente mientras hacia sonido de dolor, a lo lejos se escuchaba una Sharon enfurecida y a Break riéndose.

-¿como te atreves a llegar tan tarde me tenias preocupado, que tal si le pasaba algo a mi hermanita?-

-ella no es tu hermana, solo por que obligas a todo el mundo a decirte hermana, no significa que lo seas, loquita- le lanzo Lucas, apenas dijo este comentario, se arrepintió, Break por primera vez en su vida dejo caer su dulce, además de perder su sonrisa y ser remplazada por una de miedo por Lucas.

-Lucas-Kun ¿Qué has hecho?-dijo Break temiendo por el bienestar de su compañero

Por otra parte Sharon desprendía un aura asesina, además de una sed de sangre, sentía como su "abanico asesino" quería a Lucas como su próxima presa.

Los demás solo se escondían en diferentes lugares de la posada mientras oían los gritos de dolor de Lucas, deseando que Sharon que no pagara su ira con ellos, nadie le decía loquita a Sharon y salía ileso. Esto siguió toda la noche esperando que el siguiente día de los grandes juegos mágicos diera comienzo.

**Tal y como lo prometí 2 caps en un solo día, bueno nos veremos en el próximo cap.**

**La canción que canto Elisa se llama nirvana de mocuu aquí esta la traducción **

**En una esquina del mundo roto, nosotros miramos hacia el cielo, voy a ir a buscar tu calor  
solo estirando nuestras manos, sin lugar a donde ir, escondiendo nuestra soledad, tanteando iremos.  
En las noches que no estas, sentí por primera vez dolor en mi corazón  
en una esquina del roto mundo, miramos hacia el cielo  
voy a ir a buscar tu calor****, ****¿Se ha visto frenado el sentido? aunque derramo lagrimas, ¿que es este sentimiento? ¿Donde lo habre perdido?  
entonces el problema es la luz de este corazón de electrolitos, con querer verte golpeo la puerta, pretendiendo ser algo que no se. ¿Cuando se vuelva mañana este dolor también se hundirá al otro lado del mar? En una esquina del roto mundo, miramos hacia el cielo  
voy a ir a buscar tu calor, si el incipiente calor de nuestras manos unidas, encendiera la interminable luz, iluminaria hasta las esquinas de este borroso mundo vividamente. la tristeza se esta hundiendo, mira la noche esta llegando, voy junto a ti a buscar el calor en un mundo aun no visto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! E aquí otro cap espero que lo disfruten! **

**Carruaje**

Hoy era el segundo día de los juegos mágicos y todos los gremios estaban eligiendo ya a sus participantes.

**EN PANDORA.**

-yo participare-dijo Gil.

-buena suerte Gil-Kun-dijo Elisa sonrojada mientras sonreía.

-gracias Eli-dice Gil en las mismas condiciones de Elisa.

-Her-mo-so-dijo Sharon con brillos alrededor mirando a Gil y a Elisa, a lo que todos la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

- que as-que-ro-so…-dijo Lucas (todo vendado, por la paliza de Sharon XD) con cara de aburrido, mientras jugaba con Milo.

**EN SABERTOOTH**

-yo participo-dijo Sting con celos ya que había visto la escena de Pandora y no le gusto nada.

-tu puedes Sting-Kun-dijo Lector.

**EN FAIRY TAIL B**

-voy yo-dijo Gajeel.

-As tu mejor esfuerzo-dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa.

**EN FAIRY TAIL A**

-voy yo!-dijo Natsu.

-si, si-dijo Lucy, viendo a Natsu, sonrojada y con una mirada amorosa.

**EN LAMIA SCALE **

**-**iré yo** –**dijo Yuka

**En Mermaid Heels **

-yo participare- dijo Risley

**En blue pegasus **

-iré yo…men-ya saben quien.

**Y de Quatro Cerberus Bacchus**

Con ya todos los participantes elegidos Mato procedió a anunciar el evento.

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA ARENA**

-Muy bien el nombre del evento es… Carruaje-dijo Mato-consiste en que los jugadores deben ponerse a prueba con una carrera en la parte superior de varios carros interconectados; evitando caer de ellos.-anuncio Mato señalando a unos extraños carruajes.

-¿que son esos?- dijo Gil, mirando extrañado a los carruajes.

La pregunta de Gil no fui respondida, ya que mato anuncio que el evento comenzara antes de que el pelinegro consiguiera una respuesta, todos se apresuraron a sus carros, dejando a Gil de ultimo que por sorpresa de todo se quedo parado, hasta que escucho un Lucas furioso gritándole.

-¡oye deja de mirarles el trasero a los demás participantes y súbete al carruaje, idiota!- grito enfurecido.

Gil se enfureció un poco por el comentario, pero se subio de todos modos, tendría que agradecerle a Lucas por despertarlo y eso lo enfurecía mas, el no le pediría las gracias al bipolar ese.

En la delantera se encontraba Ichiya de Blue Pegasus, Yuka de Lamia Scale, Risley de Mermaid Heel, Bachuus de Quatro Cerberus, luego Gil, que había sobrepasado fácilmente a los 3 Dragón Slayers debido a que no se podían subir en un transporte.

Yuka utilizo su ataque "refuerzo de onda" para atacar a Ichiya y Risley, sin embargo esta ultima evita el ataque, mediante el uso de "transformación de gravedad", por lo que Ichiya utilizo su "perfume mágico" para aumentar su velocidad también. Gilbert que observaba todo desde lejos, sonrío era hora de que todos supieran lo que era un Beast Slayer. Se paro en su carro y junto sus palmas, para luego separarlas y apuntar su mano izquierda hacia arriba.

-CHAIN NO MAHO- de repente aparecieron plumas negras en todos lados, y su mano que estaba apuntando al cielo, emitió una llama azul a este, cuando llego al cielo se formo un vórtice del cual cayeron mas plumas negras.

-DOROPPU, RAVEN- a penas dijo esta bajo del cielo un enorme cuervo negro envuelto en llamas azules, que de alguna forma se poso en el carruaje de Gil.

-tiempo sin verte, Raven- dijo Gil mirando al gran cuervo que aparentaba no poseer ojos.

-hazme un favor y ayúdame a terminar con esto- dicho esto el gran cuervo emitió un gran graznido, luego procedió a lanzar llamas azules desde la parte de atrás del carruaje mientras se sostenía de el, obviamente esto le dio un gran impulso como si fuera un cohete, dándole a Pandora el primer lugar. Bacchus decidió en ese momento romper los carriles de los carruajes lanzado a todos fuera de el, solo que no esperaba que el carruaje de Gil… ¿flotara?... no, no flotaba el impulso de las flamas azules lo mantenía en el aire, dejando a Quatro Cerberus el segundo lugar, detrás de el le seguían: Risley, Yuka, Ichiya, Natsu y por ultimo Gajeel. Sting había renunciado a la carrera.

**CON LOS DE PANDORA**

-si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si!- gritaba Elisa emocionad dando saltitos de felicidad por que su equipo había ganado, además de que había sido Gil. Cuando este llego se lanzo a sus brazos formando un fuerte abrazo y muy feliz le dijo a Gil.

-Felicidades! Gil-Kun, ganaste!- dijo Elisa, aun en sus brazos, hasta que Break se le ocurrió la gran idea de molestar e interrumpir ese hermoso momento.

-OH, OH, OH, parecen chicles todo pegados, pero les recuerdo que hay menores, en las gradas observándolos, así que guárdenlo para un cuarto- dijo Break con su típica sonrisa, hasta que un abanico le dio por la cabeza dejándolo inconciente a unos cuantos metros lejos de sus compañeros.

-Break que te he dicho de interrumpir a 2 enamorados en sus mejores momentos- dijo Sharon, su "abanico asesino, todavía manchado de la sangre de la cabeza de Break. A penas estas palabras salieron de su boca Elisa y Gil se separaron rápidamente, tan rojos como tomates.

-c-c-cállens-s-e no somos enamorados- dio Elisa toda roja- deberíamos prepararnos para el siguiente evento- dijo recobrando la compostura.

Todos se encaminaron hacia sus lugares, para prepararse para el siguiente evento, excepto Lucas y Gil, el primero se veía como molesto y nervioso.

-eje…Um…Gilbert-sama…b-b-bueno tu sabes…-tartamudeo, iba a seguir hablando pero Gil lo interrumpió.

-cállate y págame, pelo explotado- dijo Gil, no interesado en las excusas de Lucas.

-es que no tengo dinero, ni nada, sabes que soy pobre…y Milo come mucho sabes que tengo que alimentarlo, Hare lo que sea, es que no tengo dinero- rogó el heterocromico.

-nada, si n me pagas ahorita será después, pero me pagaras-amenazo Gil-o se lo diré a Elisa- dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Ya iban a empezar los eventos de las batallas, Lucy regreso a la arena para observar la siguiente batalla, donde al parecer iban a participar Pandora contra Lamia Scale, aunque pareciera masoquista, ya le empezaba caer bien la ojiverdes que llevaba por nombre Elisa, fue a pedirle a Natsu que la acompañara, le costo un poco debido a la vergüenza de hablarle directamente al chico de los cabellos rosas.

Dirigiéndose a Pandora, dedujo que el mismo pelinegro que participo en los carruajes participaría en la batalla, ya que no estaba. Lo que si pudo ver fue a una Elisa con sus manos juntadas mientras miraba con esperanza y preocupación.

-¿Elisa?-dijo Lucy extrañada de ver así a Elisa, ya que según ella era Tsundere.

-¿Rubia?-dijo Elisa extrañada de que ella estuviera aquí.

-¿te pasa algo?-le pregunto Lucy a Elisa a lo que esta supo inmediatamente que se refería a la posición en la que estaba, maldijo para sus adentros, solo Gil la hacia sacar _ese_ lado, rápidamente se reincorporo

-¿Qué haces aquí Rubia?-le pregunto Elisa a Lucy evitando la pregunta de esta.

-bueno venia a decirte algo-dijo Lucy un poco dudosa.

-¿Qué?-respondió Elisa cortante, ya que quería ver la siguiente batalla.

-…Perdón- dijo Lucy, a lo que Elisa le Mando una mirada de confusión, así que prosiguió -por no ser una buena contrincante para ti- dijo finalmente Lucy sorprendiendo a Elisa, esta sonrío tristemente.

-no, discúlpame tu a mi, todo lo que dije no fue muy amable, además que no debí hacerte sentir mal- se disculpo, Lucy sorprendida por esto, se dio cuenta de que ella en verdad lo sentía, vio la culpa y tristeza que ella sentía, decidió extender su mano.

-todo perdonado, seamos amigas- dijo sonriendo, Elisa claramente tomada con la guardia baja retrocedió unos pasos de la impresión, hasta que la voz de Lucas le dijo.

-vamos no es tan difícil, solo toma su mano y sacúdela, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio- le dijo Lucas, ella solo le lanzo una mirada malvada, pero el tenia razón, dudosa acerco su mano a la de Lucy hasta que la tomo, y se sintió bien, el hecho de tener mas amigos, ya no estar tan sola, se pregunto si así se sintió Lucas en todos esos años que estuvo solo sin nadie mas que el huron en su hombro, de todos modos ahora tenían amigos y eso la hacia sonreír.

-un gusto, ser tu amiga… Lucy Heartfilia.- dijo sonriendo, hasta que escucho a mato diciendo que la siguiente batalla comenzaría, al parecer solo una de las llamaradas azules de Raven basto para dejar fuera de combate a Toby de Lamia Scale, junto con los demás observo como la siguiente batalla empezaba.

Fairy Tail A VS Quatro Cerberus

La batalla era muy intensa, Lucy miraba preocupada, se percato de un aura sedienta de sangre, no sabia de donde provenía pero dedujo que venia de Bacchus, olvidándose de esto siguió observando la batalla y estuvo muy alegre cuando vio a Elfman salir vencedor, junto con Elisa tomadas de las manos dieron saltos de alegría, era muy agradable esta nueva amistad, sin embargo siguió sintiendo esa aura inquietante aun después de haber terminado la batalla, no prestándole atención, observo la siguiente batalla.

Fairy Tail B VS Blue Pegasus

Lucy observaba como se desenvolvía, incluso intentando persuadir a Elisa de que se uniera al "concurso de trajes de baño" que ocurría en la arena, al parecer las 2 contrincantes decidieron, hacer eso en vez de pelear, desde aquí escuchaba Lucas silbándole a Mirajane y a Jenny, que estaban en sus trajes de baño junto con otras chicas, el aura por ahora había desaparecido apenas empezó el "concurso", todo muy bien y bonito hasta que la maestra de Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasaama se le ocurrió utilizar el traje un traje de baño también. Al final todo termino cuan mira-Chan engaño a Jenny par que bajar su guardia y dejarla fuera de combate de un solo ataque, en eso momento el aura regreso y esta vez la sentía muy cerca, aunque preocupada espero el siguiente combate.

Sabertooth VS Mermaid Heel

Lucy observaba atónita como al maga de Sabertooth invocaba espíritus celestiales, y a pesar de su esfuerzo para nada en este momento, ya se encontraba con su equipo sintiéndose incomoda cerca de esa aura que ya alejada de los chicos de Pandora ya no se sentía. Sorprendida vio como Kagura derroto a la maga celestial.

**CON LOS DE PANDORA**

Esto era malo, Elisa estaba preocupada, si esto seguía así se iba a armar una masacre, desde aquí observaba como su nii-san temblaba, temiendo lo peor se acerco a el, y estuvo aliviada de que hasta ahora sus ojos seguían siendo disparejos, soltó una risilla aterradora y les informo a sus compañeros.

-jejejejejeje, mañana… el día de mañana… será todo Mio… ya no puedo soportarlo. quiero…quiero…ya quiero DISFRUTAR ESTOS JUEGOS- casi grito, su lado mas oscuro estaba por mostrarse y si eso pasaba Parca no tardaría en hacer su presencia, estaba muy preocupada hasta que escucho a su maestro hablar.

-supuse que no aguantarías hasta el tercer día sin acción, desde un principió ibas a participar en el tercer día… solo recuerda lo que nos prohibieron no debes de sacar a Parca y no debes utilizar el "bajo", ¿entendido?- dijo Jack, amenazadoramente.

-no te preocupes vejete, no estoy taaaan desesperado, aunque si lo suficiente para formar una masacre- dijo haciendo la misma risilla aterradora, realmente Elisa no dejaba de pensar de que mañana algo malo ocurriría en los juegos mágicos.

**El próximo capitulo se titula:**

"**Sed de sangre"**

**Hola, he recibido algunos PM y reviews de si podrían incluir un Oc. Si se podría, sin embargo esto ocurriría ya cuando se revela el misterio que envuelva a Pandora, pero desde ahorita hoy 13/05/2013 deberán dejar una review donde digan las características de su Oc. Para que cuando el misterio se revele tome a los que mas me llamen la atención y si encajan en la historia, entre los datos deben estar:**

**Color de ojos, color de cabello, piel, hombre o mujer, una idea de sus habilidades aunque esta podrían ser cambiadas un poco para que encajen mas en la historia, por su puesto el nombre, y algunos datos extra que quieran agregar, recuerdan dejar un review sobre el cap también:p, a partir de el próximo cap el misterio crece… ¿Quiénes son los de Pandora? además verán a un Lucas vs. Laxus, con amor estafan75, nos vemos.**

**Sayo**

**P.D.: el romance crecerá a partir del próximo capitulo, esto es para ustedes romanceras como yo:p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Saben que, no se me ocurre nada para poner, así que solo lean el cap xD. Algo que quería aclarar es, que los únicos OC son Lucas y Elisa además de Milo y Kate hasta ahora.**

**Sed De Sangre**

El tercer día de "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" estaba por comenzar, los representantes de cada gremio habían sido decididos ya por lo que estos eran los representantes:

Erza Scarlet por el Equipo A de Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona por el Equipo B de Fairy Tail (siendo la sustitución de Jellal debido a que Lahar pudiera reconocerlo), Millianna decide ir representado a Mermaid Heels ya que Erza va a participar, por lo cual Kagura está de acuerdo con la decisión. Lucas de Pandora, Hibiki Lates por el Equipo de Blue Pegasus, Olga Nanagia por el Equipo de Sabertooth, Jura Neekis para Lamia Scale y Nobarly para el Equipo de Quatro Puppy. El evento del día era "pandemonio", que consistía en que un castillo gigante llamado pandemonio, en el que aparecerían 100 demonios, y que los participantes tomarán turnos para derrotar a la cantidad que ellos elijan hasta acabar con los 100, entre más monstruos elijan más puntos obtendrán, sin embargo, los monstruos tienen diferencia de poder unos con otros, siendo algunos de rango C, B, A, etc. y son escogidos al azar, por lo cual se puede tener una combinación de monstruos muy fuertes.

Lucas observaba con un aire de aburrimiento y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Solo 100?... que aburrido, pensé que seria un mejor reto- dijo este, sin embargo sonrío cuando "Titania" fue la primera en tomar numero y además era la primera en participar, el la había investigado y el podría decir que estaba muy interesado en ella, y cuando ella quiso enfrentarse a los 100 demonios a la vez no pudo evitar reírse un poco, si que se divertiría con este día.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poco después se ve una fiera batalla de Erza contra los 100 monstruos, con muchas heridas finalmente ella sale victoriosa dejando una gran impresión entre el público y los concursantes, dejando en claro el poder de su gremio.

Lucas estaba furico, ya veía rojo, como se atreví a dejarlo sin diversión y peor aun que se le negara el derecho de divertirse con las cabezas de unos cuantos demonios.

Pareciera que todo se congelara, no se escuchaba ni el viento, todos miraban con horror nomo el heterocromico había desaparecido y reaparecido enfrente del mismo mato, lo sostuvo por sus prendas y le amenazo.

-quiero mas demonios…ya…no importa como, ni de donde los saques, tráelos ahora si quiere conservar esa cabeza que tienes dentro de esa calabaza- dijo con voz baja y aterradora.

Desde donde se encontraba Pandora observaban con horror la escena, si a Lucas no le Traian los demonios seguro que acababa con Mato y Yajima-san.

-Por favor Lucas, no hagas nada estupido, contrólate, lo menos que necesitamos es que mates a alguien- dijo Elisa así misma preocupada.

Sin embargo las amenazas de Lucas fueron escuchadas, nadie sabia por que a el lo habían escuchado, debido que solo a el se lo permitieron y los demás harían el evento M.P.F., sin embargo su petición, vino con una consecuencia se le darían 300 demonios, todos del rango mas alto, además nadie se haría responsable o lo rescataría si Moria en el evento.

-Muy bien- acto seguido Lucas soltó a Mato- más diversión para mí- concluyo.

Todos los otros participantes ya habían hecho el evento M.P.F., los resultados siendo;

-1: Cana Alberona: 9999 pts.

-2: Jura Neekis: 8544 pts.

-3: Olga Nanagia: 3825 pts.

-4: Miliana: 365 pts.

-5: Nobarly: 124 pts.

-6: Hibiki: 95 pts.

Lucas estaba más emocionado de lo normal después de haber visto el poder de Cana, era su turno de entrar al templo, entro sonriente y riendo, estaba tan emocionado que incluso podía oír a Parca pero sabia que no podía liberarlo, no ahora, ese no era el plan.

Habiendo entrado, escuchó a Mato anunciar el evento, cerró sus ojos disparejos y saco de su bolsillo algo que parecía, un palo pequeño.

Los demonios se acercaban, sedientos de sangre, buscaban a su presa en el templo, cuando lo vieran fueron todos los demonios juntos a atacarlo.

Los escuchaba era como una canción de drum n´ bass, salvaje y rápida, abría sus ojos lentamente, mientras que del pequeño palo parecía salir lo que era una hoja de metal.

Todos inhalaron aire Lucas estaba enterrado en una pila de demonios, empezaron a mostrar una cara triste y de remordimiento. Lucy a pesar de toda la tristeza de la muerte del pelinegro, se preguntaba por que sus compañeros no se veían tristes, en realidad parecían nerviosos, Lucy se iba dirigir hacia allá hasta que un gran sonido de una hoja metálica cortando carne y huesos se hizo presente.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como, Lucas salio de entre los restos de lo que parecían ser 25 demonios de clase S, se veía que sus ojos ya no eran disparejos, sino que ahora los 2 eran de un rojo sangre maligno, además iba acompañado de una sonrisa maniaca y una gran guadaña.

Sting se sorprendió esa era la misma guadaña con la que Lucas lo había amenazado la otra noche.

Lucy observaba con temor este no era el Lucas que la había saludado tan amablemente el primer día de los juegos, se dio cuenta de inmediato que el aura asesina que sintió ayer provenía de Lucas.

Los de Pandora observaban con preocupación siempre y cuando el no se saliera de control todo iría bien.

Natsu miraba con alegría, ahora estaba más motivado a pelear con Lucas.

Las multitudes gritaban su nombre nunca antes habían visto tanta desplegacion de poder.

Lucas enterró su guadaña en la cabeza de otro demonio, y grito.

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER PANDORA!- grito mientras arranco su arma de la cabeza del demonio.

Otros se acercaban en grupo, uno intento utilizar sus garras con Lucas, este solo las tomo con su mano libre, y a penas paso esta se rompieron en mil pedazos junto con la mitad del torso del demonio, a lo que solo empezó a reír, otro demonio fue por atrás de el, lo tomo por el hocico, su guadaña enterrada en otro demonio en el suelo, y con sus manos desnudos abrió el hocico hasta que la cabeza del demonio se abrió a la mitad.

Lucas se reía a carcajadas para este momento, demonio tras demonio morían de una forma brutal, ya llevaba más que Erza, habiendo despedazado 125 sin un solo rasguño.

Su arma parecía cambiar de tamaño y forma, pasando de ser una guadaña a ser un sable, luego se volvían unos Sai, Tridentes, Katanas, dagas e incluso una que otra arma de fuego.

-¡Fuego!- gritaba mientras volvía añicos la cabeza de un demonio con un rifle francotirador, volteo y mato a otro mientras intentaba huir, al parecer algunos eran lo suficientemente listos como para intentar huir de el.

Lucy se acerco al área donde se encontraban los chicos de Pandora, y le pregunto a Elisa.

-¿Qué le sucede, se ríe como un maniaco, como si disfrutara cada muerte que causa?- pregunto Lucy

-Es que así es- respondió Elisa, Lucy se sorprendió por la respuesta.

- el creció junto a un padre adoptivo que tenia el mismo problema, al parecer al pasar mucho tiempo con el se lo paso a Lucas- dijo Elisa, mientras intentaba calmar a milo queseaba triste, por estas separado de Lucas

-Rubia, cada uno de nosotros, ha tenido un pasado muy oscuro llenos de cosas que nos hace quien somos, el de el es soledad, lo cual lo hizo quien es ahora, a enfrentado muchas perdidas en su vida, mas que tu- dijo con una mirada melancólica, y acariciaba a Milo quien se encontraba acostado en sus piernas llorando.

Lucy sorprendida por la respuesta le dio curiosidad y pregunto.

-si no es molestia, ¿que te sucedió a ti?- pregunto algo apenada.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, pero solo te diré que, he sido abandonada muchas veces- dijo tristemente.

-Lo lamento no debí recordarte eso- dijo Lucy sintiendo se culpable.-cambiando de tema por que el es tan fuerte, como es posible que los destrocé solo con tocarlos- pregunto Lucy

- a el lo llaman el cegador de Pandora, no se le conoce mucho, ya que aquellos que conocen esta faceta de el usualmente…Mueren, así que siéntete afortunada por saber eso, su especialidad es ser un asesino- dijo Elisa mirando a Lucy, ya Lucas llevaba 247 demonios en la cuenta.

-¡VAMOS, ESFUERCENCE!- gritaba mientras le arrancaba los brazos a un demonio con cu propias manos, otro fue a atacarlo pero, su arma apareció en sus manos pateo al demonio al suelo, el arma que portaba ahora era un sierra (ya se imaginaran lo que hizo con el demonio).

Más vinieron y el solo reía y reía, y reía, y reía, y reía, las multitudes no prestando atención a las muertes de los demonios, si no a tal show de poder, gritan el nombre de Pandora.

Quedaba solo un demonio, era uno pequeño y parecía debilitado y aterrado, Lucas solo le sonrió y se le acerco lentamente caminando, causando que el demonio intentara arrastrarse fuera del alcance de esta cosa que se hacia llamar "humano".

-¿Por qué huyes?... no te Hare nada malo- le dijo Lucas mientras se le acercaba, con una guadaña en mano.- ¿sabes? La vida es como la música… a veces puede ser como una balada: hermosa y llena de amor, mientras que otras veces es solo una canción triste… sin embargo, mi etapa favorita es cuando la emoción llega, aquellos momentos que son tan salvajes como canciones de rock o metal, incluso música electrónica, no hay nada mas hermoso que la emoción de la vida, esas canciones de día a día, sin importar que tan lenta y triste suene esa canción…-miraba al vacío con una mirada melancólica- debes de solo esperar que la parte emocionante empiece… empezar esa parte de balada con una combinación de es parte de rock que todos queremos…nunca debes de quedarte trancado en esa parte de tragedia sin importar que tan difícil parezca salir de ella, busca tu parte de emocionante, incluso si significa la muerte.- habiendo dicho esto se alejo del demonio aterrorizado, y salio del templo habiendo derrotado 299 demonios, lo que le otorgo la victoria a Pandora.

Lucy observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, como alababan a chico que una vez más volvía a ser gentil y ser heterocromico, mostró que incluso un maniaco puede tener corazón, y que no te debes rendir por nada en la búsqueda de la felicidad, habían otras personas de otros gremios llorando, además de muchos de la multitud, la mayoría chicas.

Cuando llego Milo se le abalanzo encima, llorando por que lo había extrañado, Elisa observaba y río, Lucas si que había cambiado des que se unió a Pandora, por que ya no estaba solo.

Lucas observaba como todos sus compañeros llegaban a felicitarlo: Oz, Sharon, Break, las gemelas, Jack, Kate e incluso Gilbert… esta era su familia… esta era su balada. Tomo a Milo y le seco las lágrimas.

-No llores, no te dejare y lo sabes, no volveremos a estar solos, ¿verdad?... ¿Hermana?- volteo a mirar a Elisa.

- Si ahora somos tu familia. NII-SAN- dijo sonriendo.

-HER-MO-SO- Dijeron Lucy y Sharon, mientras parecían desmayarse de lo poético que había sido Lucas durante el evento.

-Ya van empezar las batallas… deberíamos prepararnos- dijo Lucas, ya con un Milo feliz y alegre de estar de vuelta con Lucas.

-¡NO TAN RAPIDO, POETA MANIACO!- dijo un rubio de ojos azules acompañado de un gato rojo, obviamente era Sting.

-¿Sting?-dijo Elisa un poco sonrojada, y ese sonrojo no paso desapercibido por Gil a lo que se molesto un poco.

-Ah? Ah! Hola ojos verdes-dijo Sting a Elisa a lo que esta se molesto un poco por el apodo que le habían puesto.

-su nombre es Elisa, no ojos verdes-dijo Kate defendiendo a Elisa.

-¿entonces como quieres que te llame? sexy, buena cantante, poderosa…-no siguió por que lo interrumpieron

-¿el te escuchado cantar Elisa?-pregunto Gil ahora si celoso, debido a que a Elisa no le gustaba que la escucharan cantar, solo el, Kate, Milo y Lucas la habían escuchado y fue de milagro.

-si, pero fue por que el me estaba espiando-dijo Elisa preocupada de que mal pensaran, ya que no era un secreto que no le gustaba ser escuchada cuando cantaba.

-Hey! Yo no te estaba espiando solo pasábamos por ahí y te vimos cantar, fue una casualidad-dijo Sting.

-si, Sting-Kun tiene razón-dijo Lector defendiendo a Sting.

-tu cállate gato bañado en tomate- dijo Milo.

-son muy ruidosos-dijo Break aburrido.

-CALLATE BREAK! No ves que estamos presenciando una escena de romance-dijo Sharon con sus locuras de romance.

Las gemelas que hasta ahora estaban en silencio tomaron un par de periódicos y les dieron a todos incluso a los que no estaban involucrados.

-¡cállense de una maldita vez!-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

-de todas maneras, siento que fui grosero ojos raros, así que ahora vengo a pedirte permiso para invitar a tu hermana a salir.- dijo Sting haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Gil se puso al lado de Lucas y le susurro.- ¿quien se cree que es? ¡Patéalo en la cara y dile que nunca!- le dijo Gil.

-Gil la decisión es de Elisa, no tuya -.-´ - le susurro de vuelta Lucas a Gil- Por mi esta bien, no puedo negarle eso, sin embargo la decisión final la tiene ella- esto ultimo fue dirigido a Sting.

Todos miraron a Elisa esperando una respuesta, la mas emocionada era Sharon que decía que su "hermanita" iba a tener su segunda cita.

-¿¡SEGUNDA CITA?!-gritaron todos a excepción de Elisa y Gil que estaban extremadamente sonrojados y justo cuando Sharon iba a continuar hablando Elisa le tapo la boca.

-*risa nerviosa* nada nada –dijo Elisa nerviosa.

-como sea, ¿Y? ojos verdes ¿vienes conmigo?-pregunto un poquito desesperado Sting.

- de acuerdo-dijo finalmente Elisa –pero, solo por que tengo tiempo-dijo Elisa refiriéndose al receso que había anunciado Mato.

-si, si-sin mas que decir se fueron.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

En la plaza de Crocus un chico y una chica caminaban agarrados de las manos, (Elisa y Sting) los otros hombres que estaban ahí le tenían envidia a Sting por tener a una chica tan hermosa agarrada de las manos, mientras que las mujeres sentían celos de Elisa, hasta que Elisa siente que el bolsillo de su short negro vibra así que suelta la mano de Sting para ver que es, por lo que pararon su caminata, Sting miraba curioso, hasta que siente una mordida en su nuca, enojado se voltea encontrándose con un arbusto que hace rato habían pasado, extrañado vuelve a mirar a Elisa pero lo vuelve a sentir un mordico en la nuca, vuelve a voltear encontrándose con la misma escena, se toco la nuca para ver si eran alucinaciones de el y pudo sentir las marcas de dientes por lo que no eran alucinaciones de el.

En el arbusto que había estado siguiendo a Sting y Elisa se encontraban Lucas y milo tapándose la boca para no reírse de la cara que ponía Sting cada vez que milo lo mordía observaron que Elisa dejo de buscar en su bolsillo por que Sting se hallaba con una cara de enojo y frustración.

-¿te sucede algo?-le pregunto Elisa a Sting.

-llámame loco pero puedo jurar que me están mordiendo la nuca- dijo Sting mostrándole donde había sentido los mordiscos y Elisa inmediatamente los reconoció

-esas marcas…- dijo Elisa y se puso a olfatear el ambiente y de un momento a otro dijo.

-ya se quien hizo esto, juro que le voy a meter ese huron por donde no le pega el sol-dijo acto seguido dijo un poco mas alto-¡salgan ya Nii-san, Milo!

A la escena aparecieron Lucas y Milo y Sting se sintió sorprendido ni siquiera el se había dado cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo, los 2 bufones se reían a carcajadas, mientras una Elisa furiosa los miraba con desprecio.

-ajajá… queríamos decirles que el receso termino, pero cuando vine y los vi a ustedes así no pude evitar jugarles una broma- dijo Lucas secándose una lagrima del ojo, causada por la risa.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sting en vez de enojarse se río.

-buena broma, realmente no me esperaba esa- dijo Sting, todavía sonriendo- tienes razón deberíamos regresar, vamos ojos verdes-

¿Huh?.. ¿Que tan bien había ido su cita?, Lucas estaba confundido, al parecer Sting no era tan malo como el pensó que era. Juntos los 3 (mas Lector, Milo, Kate) se encaminaron de vuelta a la arena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**LUCAS P.O.V.**

Vaya, que interesante, al parecer voy contra Laxus Dreyar de Fairy Tail, esto será divertido, he escuchado mucho sobre el pseudo-dragón slayer, su magia de trueno contra mi magia sonora, será muy, muy divertido, pude ver la cara triste de Milo, se iba a poner triste otra vez por que nos íbamos a separar.

-No te preocupes, no tardare mucho, mientras pórtate bien.- le informe, el solo asintió con la cabeza

Mientras me acercaba al centro de la arena pude verlo. Laxus Dreyar, seguramente me divertiría, antes de que mato anunciara que comenzara el combate me le acerque y le ofrecí mi mano, al parecer lo sorprendió.

-será un gusto pelear contigo, dragón slayer del trueno, no te contengas, vamos a ofrecerle a la multitud una batalla que no olvidaran- le dije y sonreí (hago eso mucho últimamente ¿no?).

-claro, chico lo mismo para ti, observe tu "función" de hace unos momentos- respondió el rubio.

Mato anuncio el comienzo del combate, y Laxus no espero y se vino a mi, ya con relámpagos en su puño para atinarme, tome su mano electrificada, las vibraciones me protegían de la mayoría del daño así que no dolió, solo pensaba en una palabra mientras nos mirábamos cara a cara determinados a ganar cada uno por su equipo.

-¡ROCKEÉMOS!- grite, definitivamente iba a hacer sentir orgullosa a Sumiko-Sensei.

_**El próximo capitulo se titula:**_

_**Beast Slayer VS. Dragón Slayer**_

**Holi :D, he aquí el capi. Estoy agotada, es el más largo que he hecho, en cuanto a Ankoku No Ojou-sama, si puedes ser un slayer pero debes especificar tipo y magia, puede ser slayer de: dragón, beast, demon, god, angel y devil.**

**En cuanto a saya, me intereso tu O.C, como podrás ver pertenece al pasado de Lucas, y mas adelante veremos en que tiene ella que ver en todo este misterio, fue sensei de Lucas y le ha estado enseñando a controlar sus "impulsos", me pareció esto debido a sus situaciones similares en cuanto a sus personalidades, espero te guste mi idea de cómo encaja en la historia.**

**Por favor, review, cuénteme que les pareciole capitulo y las acciones de Lucas, yo llore escribiendo su reflexión de la vida, quise hacer un personaje complicado de entender sus motivos pero al mismo tiempo fiel a sus principios, perdón si me pase en la violencia que causa, pero era necesarias. Con esto me despido.**

**Sayo.**

**P.D.: ¿que opinan de lo que ocurre con entre Gil, Elisa y Sting?.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento la tardanza es que no tenia tiempo libre.**

** Beast Slayer VS. Dragón Slayer**

Lucas observo a Laxus, mientras sostenía su puño, el que todavía estaba electrificado, río y movió su mano y la coloco en el abdomen de su contrincante, y le pregunto.

-¿te gusta volar?- pregunto mientras reía suavemente, Laxus confundido por la pregunto, le miro extrañado hasta que sintió un enorme dolor en el interior de su abdomen.

-¡ENTONCES VUELA, OTO NO MAHO: ECHO!- grito mientras enviaba a Laxus disparado por los aires, este escupió un poco de sangre, sorprendido que no había ningún daño externo en su abdomen.

-¿sorprendido? Déjame explicarte poseo magia del sonido, controlo las ondas sonaras y todas su diferentes frecuencias, cada objeto reacciona de forma diferente dependiendo de la frecuencia, por ejemplo puede causar una frecuencia que haga que el mismo aire se vuelva mas denso que el titanio, el hechizo que acabas de recibir no es nada mas que una frecuencia que rebota de los huesos, causando daño a los órganos que estos protegen, lo cual es muy divertido, jejejeje- dijo entre risas el moreno.

-veo que no eres un tonto, utilizar tu magia tal extensión, debió costarte años de entrenamiento- le dijo Laxus, mientras se limpiaba la boca y se ponía de pie.

-el tiempo no importa cuando vives un infierno- le respondió el moreno como si nada.

Laxus debía acabar con esto rápido, este chico era peligroso si su participación en el evento era alguna guía de su forma de pelear, el era un monstruo, rápidamente se volvió un relámpago, y se movió a sus espaldas, a estas velocidades el chico no podría verle llegar, mucho menos tocarle con su habilidad.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a conectar el golpe, el chico solo desapareció.

-"¿Cómo es posible? A estas velocidades no podría saber de donde lo ataco, mucho menos evadirme, ¿Dónde estará?"- pensó Laxus, justo cuando termino su línea de pensamiento, sintió como una mano se posaba en su espalda, sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones por el rebote de las ondas que dañaban sus pulmones, corazón, laringe, entre otros. Mientras volaba por el aire, escuchaba esa risa maniática.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, VAMOS LEVANTATE HE ESCUCHADO QUE ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ESTO, ¿QUE ESPERAS?- le gritaba el "loco".

-"cálmate Laxus, piensa usa magia sonora y deduzco que su ataque mas letal era ese, si mantengo mi distancia debería de estar bien, me imagino que logro evadir mi ataque por que puede moverse a la velocidad del sonido, eso explicaría como evadió mi ataque"- pensó Laxus mientras se recuperaba del ataque.

-HE DICHO, QUE TE MUEVA- fue interrumpido un gran trueno en forma de bola que le dio de lleno, logro detenerlo haciendo que el aire enfrente de el se volviera tan denso como el metal y como no era conductor se detuvo, lo que no esperaba era que otro rayo emergiera del suelo mientras estaba distraído con la bola de electricidad, le dio justo en el pecho y lo envío por los aires.

-"maldición, me ha distraído mientras me ocupaba con su ataque mas llamativo, me engaño ahora estoy indefenso"- Laxus reapareció en su forma de rayo detrás de el impactándolo con su puño de trueno en la espalda, enviándolo de nuevo al suelo.

Laxus aterrizo unos cuantos metros lejos del cráter donde termino Lucas, esperando ver señales de vida de su contrincante, ahí, finalmente le vio parándose sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo, lo que no se esperaba era que el explotara en un ataque de risas.

Era una escena aterradora, incluso para Laxus, los ojos de Lucas ya eran rojos, y se ria como si no había un mañana, cuando termino de reírse, observo su brazo herido, el cual sangraba.

-jejejejeje, de estos estaba hablando- dijo tranquilamente, mientras lamia un poco de la sangre que salía de su brazo.

-Estas enfermo- dijo Laxus, asqueado por el acto.

-enfermo no, Hare que todo estos sea mas divertido, jajajajajaja- apenas dijo esto mancho su mano derecha en sangre y empezó a dibujar en el suelo con ella lo que parecía ser un circulo mágico con la sangre.

-CHAIN NO MAHO: KOROSU, SHINNIGAMI- descendió un aura de muerte, en toda la arena y una especie de aura salía de cada persona, mago o no, Laxus miraba sorprendido su propia aura amarilla que provenía de si mismo.

-¡DETENTE!- era una voz algo aguda, cuando Laxus miro de donde provenía, se dio cuenta que provenía de un huron que se encontraba en el área de Pandora, el aura que emanaba de la bola de pelos, era azul zafiro, contrastando con la de Lucas la cual era un rojo sangriento-NO LO HAGAS, ESTO NO DEBE TERMINAR ASI- grito con determinación, a estas palabras Lucas dejo de ejecutar esa magia tan aterradora, sin embrago su sonrisa y esos ojos rojos no se habían ido.

-tienes razón Milo, si lo mato no me divertiré- dijo mientras soltaba esa sonrisa perturbadora.

-parece que tienes unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga- le dijo el rubio, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su rugido de dragón del trueno.

-OH un rugido de un Dragón Slayer, que divertido déjame mostrarte mi aullido- dijo Lucas mientras preparaba su ataque.

-¡RAIRYU NO HOKO!- soltó una explosión eléctrica.

-¡SHINIGAMI NO TOBOE!- libero una explosión sonica.

Los 2 ataque chocaron, creando una masiva explosión, sin embargo los 2 contrincantes pensaban utilizar el humo a su favor, metiéndose en el para que el otro no lo encontrara, intercambiando golpe tras golpe dentro del humo, cuando este se disperso se observaba a un Laxus sangrando se su boca y otras partes del cuerpo, la parte superior de su vestimenta era inservible, había sido destruido por quien tenia en frente chocando puños, los cuales que liberaban poder mágico puro.

Lucas se encontraba sin chaqueta, y su camiseta sin mangas quemada en algunas partes, sin la chaqueta se observaba que a pesar de ser delgado estaba en forma y que poseía muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Se separaron uno del otro, mirándose amenazadoramente, excepto que Lucas nunca paro de reír.

-ES HORA DE TERMINAR ESTO- se lanzo al ataque riendo, Laxus observo como el se acercaba rápidamente, y preparo interceptarlo, sin embargo no esperaba que estuviera una guadaña en manos… ¡LA GUADAÑA!, Laxus se había olvido completamente de la guadaña que utilizo en el evento anterior, a esta distancia y a la velocidad que iba Lucas se iba a quedar sin cabeza en poco tiempo.

El tiempo parecía ponerse mas lento, Lucas se acerba a Laxus con su arma alzada, todos en el coliseo aguantaron la respiración, Lucas estaba ya a unas centímetros de Laxus y no había forma de pararlo con lo cansado que estaba Laxus, el solo cerro los ojos y espero su final…

Sin embargo este nunca llego, la guadaña paro a solo milímetros de distancia del cuello de Laxus, Mato había anunciado que se había acabado el tiempo y que era un empate.

Lucas soltó una enorme cantidad de maldiciones, Laxus solo soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo, que alivio que el no murió.

Lucas de repente volteo a mirar a Laxus con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-Buena batalla, Laxus-san gracias por darme toda esta diversión- le ofreció su mano derecha para ayudarle a levantarlo del suelo, Laxus miraba perplejo la situación, ¿ESTE CHICO ESTUVO A PUNTO DE CORTARLE LA CABEZA Y AHORA QUIERE AYUDARLE A LEVANTERSE.?

A pesar de todo, tomo la mano y con ayuda del moreno se puso de pie, y le sacudió la mano como gesto de buen participante, ya habiendo terminado el combate cada uno se fue con sus respectivo equipo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

**Lucy P.O.V**

Ya habían terminado las batallas, me sorprendió mucho que Lucas terminara en empate con Laxus, OK, sabia que tenia fuerza pero no pensé que tanta en eso una pregunta cruzo por mi mente ¿será Elisa también así? Y antes de que pudiera seguir pensando me acorde de algo, tenia visitar a Elisa porque tenia un pequeño problema, y quería saber si ella sabría que era, aunque era tarde de verdad tenia que preguntarle esto.

-lo siento chicos pero tengo que hacer algo talvez tarde un poco así que no se preocupen- dije a mi equipo.

-¡ten cuidado!-escuche decir a Natsu, la verdad últimamente se comportaba extraño conmigo, pero eso lo resolvería con Elisa, así que con paso decidido me dirigí hacia la posada donde se estaba alojando Pandora.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Después de un rato de caminar Lucy llego a la posada donde se suponía que se alojaba Pandora.

-¿se le ofrece algo?- escucho a lo que parecía ser un guardia.

-quisiera ver a un miembro de Pandora-dijo Lucy.

-¿a quien si se puede saber?-pregunto cortésmente el guardia.

-a Elisa…-se detuvo recordando de que Elisa no le había dicho su apellido.

-en seguida le aviso a la joven Elisa-dijo el guardia

-OK, gracias-dijo Lucy creyendo que el guardia tampoco sabia su apellido.

-la joven Elisa dice que en seguida baja-dijo el guardia cuando regreso, Lucy solo asintió.

Poco después bajo Elisa junto con Sharon y Kate, y la saludaron.

-hola Rubia-saludo Elisa.

-buenas noches Lucy-san. -saludo amablemente Sharon.

-Hola Elisa, Sharon-san, gato sobrenatural ¿Cómo están?-pregunto Lucy.

-al grano ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto Elisa dándose cuenta que Lucy quería algo.

-la verdad es que tengo un pequeño problema y creo que ustedes son las mas indicadas para ayudarme, si quieren por supuesto- dijo Lucy.

-claro, conozco un lugar perfecto, síganme- dijo Sharon comenzando a caminar, inmediatamente Lucy y Elisa la siguieron.

Lucas (que se encontraba de mal humor) que estaba a punto de salir las vio y decidió seguirlas por si acaso.

El lugar al que las había llevado Sharon era una linda plaza donde se podían ver las hermosas estrellas y había pequeñas mesas y sillas, pero el lugar estaba desabitado.

-siéntense por favor- dijo Sharon en una mesa alejada de todas las demás.

-muy bien ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- dijo Elisa impaciente de saber lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-últimamente he sentido cosas extrañas hacia uno de mis compañeros- dijo un poco sonrojada Lucy.

-¿Qué sentimientos querida?- pregunto "la loca del abanico".

-bueno… me siento nerviosa cada vez que estoy cerca de el, segura y nerviosa a la vez cuando me abraza, y mi corazón late muy rápido cuando esta cerca de mi cara o me hace un cumplido- dijo Lucy mirando sus piernas, y cuando subió la vista se encontró las expresiones de Sharon y Elisa, que después cambio a una amorosa.

-eso se llama amor, en pocas palabras…-dijo Elisa.

-¡estas enamorada!- exclamo felizmente Sharon terminando la oración.

-¿Qué…?- Lucy al principio no lo creía pero después entendió todo, siempre le había gustado Natsu pero no lo quiso aceptar por miedo a dañar su amistad.

-es el joven pelirosa ¿verdad?/ es pelo de chicle ¿verdad?-dijeron Sharon y Elisa al mismo tiempo.

-si…- dijo apenada Lucy.

-esperen… ¿Cómo saben ustedes esto?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-por que las 2 estamos enamoradas y como tu te sientes nos sentimos nosotras-respondieron de nuevo al unísono.

-oh… ¿y de quien?- pregunto bastante curiosa, a lo que estas solo se sonrojaron, Sharon fue la primera en responder.

-de Break-dijo tan rápido que no la entendieron pero Elisa ya sabía quien era así que aunque no entendió sabia a quien se refería.

-¿de quien?-Lucy.

-d-d-de B-B-B-B-Break-dijo Sharon con dificultad y cara de tomate.

-¡¿el peligris?!-exclamo Lucy sorprendida, a lo que Sharon solo asintió.

-¿y tu Elisa?- pregunto aunque sospechaba de alguien.

-tu ya sabes de quien-dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-no, no se- dijo haciéndose la inocente.

-de Gil-Kun feliz?-dijo Elisa y la verdad no sabia como había dicho eso sin tartamudear.

-AH! LO SABIA! LO SABIA!-grito Lucy feliz de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-aunque ahora mis sentimientos están confusos- dijo para si misma Elisa recordando a Sting- de eso hablaremos mañana, tenemos que prepararnos para el 4 día, seguro te ganare rubia-dijo revolviéndole el pelo amistosamente, Sharon que veía esto solo atino a decir.

-HER-MO-SO-dijo Sharon con brillos alrededor, Lucy y Elisa solo la observaron con una gotita en la cabeza, sin mas que decir se fueron cada una a su habitación.

Lucas a lo lejos observaba, por la mira de un rifle de largo alcance, como siempre Milo a su lado.

-No les iras a disparar, ¿cierto?, eres algo extraño pero no creo que seas capaz de dispararle a alguien inocente y a tu compañera de gremio.- Lucas ya sabia de la presencia de Erza, sonrío sin voltearse.

-¿esto?- dijo refiriéndose al rifle en sus manos-no tengo binoculares, así que tenia que observarlas con algo- continuo.

-Realmente eres interesante, te busque para felicitarte por tu batalla con Laxus y tu desempeño en el evento- dijo Erza, a lo cual el otro solo hizo un puchero.

-Esa batalla era mía, ¡NO ES JUSTO!- exclamo el moreno, mientras su compañero mustélido se presentaba.

-¡OH QUE VEO AQUÍ, ERES DEMASIADO TIERNO!- grito mientras casi ahogaba a Milo en un abrazo metálico.

-señorita de la armadura… por favor….n-necesito… a…a…aire- pidió amablemente Milo.

-OH, lo lamento- dijo Erza, mientras lo bajaba.

-Vamos al grano, titania- dijo Lucas, mientras guardaba su arma y adoptaba una pose y tono más seria.- te estaba buscando, necesito que hagas algo por mí y por Jellal- le anuncio el moreno, Erza se impresiono a la mención de Jellal.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto

-si pero no es el punto- informo el moreno- es de máxima prioridad que alguien, al que considere capaz sepa del plan de Pandora, además de acatar las ordenes necesarias para llevarlo a cabo.

-¿huh?- Erza pregunto, ¿Qué podría ser?, Lucas solo sonrío y procedió a contarle el plan "A".

**Devuelta a Pandora**

Elisa estaba exhausta, los sucesos del día habían sido muy sorprendentes, además del estrés de llevar acabo el plan "A", se despidió de Lucy en el camino de regreso. Apenas entro en la posada de Pandora se dirigió a su cuarto, sin decirle las buenas noches a nadie, estaba muy cansada.

Ya en su cuarto observo el Futon en el suelo con una mirada deseante, y recordó los eventos del día, los cuales habían sido muchos, cabía destacar su "cita" con Sting, recordando aquel momento se sonrojo y decidió dormir, teniendo sueños sobre esa cita.

**De regreso con el loco y la pelirroja**

-¡JAMAS HARE ALGO COMO ESO!- gritaba la misma titania, negándose por completo a lo que Lucas le contó, este soltaba risillas de diversión, como si todo esto fuera divertido.

-jajajajajajajaja, no creo que tengas mucho que objetar en esta situación- dijo el moreno.

-ME NIEGO YO NUN- el grito de Erza murió, cuando miro a los ojos de Lucas, ahora los 2 eran un azul zafiro profundo, Tan. Tan. Tan. Profundos. Se escuchaba una canción a lo lejos, era tan linda y. tranquila. Suave. Y. tenía tanto…tanto…tanto….sueño…..

Lucas sonrío al ver a Erza caer rendida al suelo, tal vez no los ayudaría concientemente, inconcientemente, ella haría todo lo que el le dijo.

- llévensela- Lucas anuncio al aire, de la nada apareció una chica, de cabellos rojos, largos y una piel blanca con un ojo rojo y el otro dorado, bien guapa, además de un busto pronunciado, con una mirada dulce y alegre.

De la sombra de Erza emergió otra chica, con un cabello que era del color de una noche sin estrellas, lo llevaba de un modo en el que daba parecer que tenia orejas, un flequillo rebelde en el tope, ojos tan negros como la oscuridad, y de estatura pequeña y delgada, llevaba consigo una actitud algo infantil e inocente.

-oye, ¿crees por que eres el favorito de Sharon-onee-sama y Break-sama puedes decirnos que hacer?- anuncio burlonamente la mas alta- además sigo siendo tu sensei, tendría que mandarte yo a ti, rata lunática- le dijo, obviamente con la intención de molestarlo.

-CALLATE, pelo de tomate, nadie te pregunto tu opinión, realiza tu trabajo como miembro del equipo de operaciones especiales de Pandora- le dijo Lucas algo molesto, Milo solo reía, estos 2 siempre peleaban.

-Lucas-sempai, recuerda que también perteneciste al equipo de O.E.P.- dijo inocentemente la más pequeña. Lucas se sonrojo, debido a que entre las 2, le habían ganado el argumento, escuchaba como Sumiko-sensei se reía a carcajadas por que le habían ganado.

-¿Qué pasa, lunático el zorro te comió la lengua?- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Saya-sempai, ¿no deberíamos obedecer las ordenes de Lucas-sempai?, después de todo en estos momentos, el tiene un mayor rango que usted. ¿Cierto?- dijo sonriendo tiernamente la pequeña chica.

-¿De que lado estas Aya?- dijo molesta la pelirroja, era el turno de Lucas de reírse a carcajadas.

-Umm…. Lucas-sempai… ¿como esta Rogue-kun?, he oído que pudo hablarle directamente- dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada la chica de ojos negros.

-no, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Elisa- dijo cortante Lucas, siempre aya preguntaba por Rogue, ¿que era lo que tenia ese chico?

-ya poniéndonos serios, ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?- pregunto Saya, Lucas volteo mirarlas.

- he utilizado mi hechizo "Lacie" para hipnotizarla y dormirla, llevara a cabo el plan inconcientemente, necesito que la lleven a donde se encuentra su equipo y que vigilen a los otros gremios, manténgalos a todos a raya, no dejen que hagan algo que puede arruinar el plan "Abismo", además mientras están en eso infórmenle a Jellal sobre todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.- ordeno Lucas siendo serio y firme, Miro el horizonte y sonrío maniáticamente.

-entendido, lunático- dijo Saya antes de partir con el cuerpo inconciente de Erza en manos.

-entendido Lucas-sempai, aunque Kou-niisan lo hubiese dicho más genial que tu- dijo Aya, sonriendo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Lucas miraba al horizonte, y cayo al suelo en un ataque risa, cuando termino de reírse y recuperar el aire, anuncio con una voz algo aterradora.

-A PARTIR DE AHORA EMPIEZA LA DIVERSION- dijo volviéndose a reír.

**SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA es que no he tenido tiempo, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Por favor denme un reviews.**

**El próximo cap será puro romance.**

**¿Qué opinan de las nuevas OC? ¿Alguna idea de cual es el misterio de Pandora? Por fa dejen su respuesta en reviews.**

**SAYO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! este cap Será de puro amor para las romanceras locas como yo**

** Amor.**

Elisa se encontraba soñando/recordando su cita con Sting.

**Sueño.**

**Acababan de salir del coliseo y se dirigían a un restaurante cercano, lo que no sabían Sting y Elisa era que Lucas y Milo los estaban siguiendo desde que salieron, Lucas lo hacia porque creía que Sting era malo para su "pequeña" hermanita y Milo lo hacia por acompañar a Lucas y porque no quería que "Eli-Chan" (como el le decía) se encariñara con ese gato bañado en tomate.**

**Una vez llegaron al restaurante se sentaron en una mesa que tenia una ventana, donde habían una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres con corazones en los ojos, aunque ellos solo las ignoraban, se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales, el mesero llego entregando la orden y hay fue cuando Sting ataco.**

**-escucha ojos verdes…- dijo Sting.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Elisa.**

**-veras… me atraes y quiero que sepas que no me rendiré tan fácil y no perderé contra ese cabeza de algas requemadas-dijo sonriendo egocéntricamente.**

**A lo lejitos Lucas y Milo escucharon el apodo y se taparon la boca para no reírse.**

**Elisa se sonrojo fuertemente, no era la primera vez que se le declaraban, pero si la primera vez que lo hacia alguien que le parecía atractivo.**

**-Wow, Sting-Kun eres muy directo- dijo Lector.**

**-cállate, gato bañado en tomate- dijo Kate que también se le había pegado la costumbre de Milo de decirle ese apodo.**

**-tu eres la menos indicada para hablar, gata bañada en nieve y chicle-dijo Lector contraatacando, Sting y Elisa observaban todo esto con una gotita en la cabeza, Lector y Kate habían arruinado el momento, pero Elisa agradeció mentalmente, ya que ellos habían quitado el momento de tensión y si no lo hubieran hecho ella no sabría que responderle a Sting. Pagaron la cuenta y luego fueron a la plaza, Elisa sabia de sobra que Lucas los estaba siguiendo lo descubrió en el momento de tensión, por alguna razón sus sentidos no eran tan agudos cuando estaba con chicos que le caían súper bien (Gil y Sting) pero con el tiempo se le olvido.**

**-Etto…-Elisa no sabia que decir, cuando se sentaron en esa pequeña mesa, mas un comentario de Sting la sorprendió.**

**-solo déjate llevar y vive la vida XD-dijo Sting.**

**-¿Qué? ¿XD?- pregunto Elisa, esa frase ya la había escuchado en otro lado o más bien de alguien más.**

**-si ya sabes, como la carita-dijo Sting sonriendo ¿amablemente?**

**-¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sting Eucliffe?!-dijo Elisa alarmada.**

**-Ja. Ja. Ja.-río sarcásticamente Sting.**

**De repente a Elisa y Kate le brillaron los ojos mientras un hilo de baba salía de sus bocas que estaban abiertas y miraban un punto en específico, Sting volteo hacia la dirección a las cuales Elisa y Kate miraban**_** así, **_**encontrándose con**__**una señora y un niño que tenían en las manos barras de chocolates, de inmediato dedujo que ellas querían chocolate.**

**-¿quieren chocolate?-pregunto divertido Sting.**

**-¡SI! ¡SI!-gritaron Elisa y Kate al mismo tiempo.**

**-de acuerdo iré a comprar un poco, Lector, ¿tu quieres?-pregunto Sting.**

**-si, gracias Sting-Kun-dijo sonriendo Lector.**

**Al poco tiempo regreso Sting con 4 barras de chocolate, le entrego a cada quien la suya, y cuando el y Lector iban a abrir las que le correspondían, Elisa y Kate extendieron sus manos (Elisa a Sting y Kate a Lector) hacia ellos y los miraban con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, ya no tenían las barras de chocolate en sus manos.**

**Oh ya lo entendía, ellas querían sus chocolates.**

**-*suspira* esta bien-Sting le dio su barra de chocolate a Elisa y Lector la suya a Kate.**

**-¡SI!, Sting eres el mejor- dijo Elisa abrazando a Sting del cuello, Sting se sonrojo un poco con el acto ya que de la forma que lo estaba abrazando (como son demasiado grandes) sus pechos chocaban contra su pecho.**

**-si, si-dijo Sting, luego Elisa se separo de el para meterse de un solo trago la barra entera de chocolate igual que Kate.**

**-si que te gusta el chocolate ¿Eh?-dijo Sting, en ese momento Elisa y Kate parecieron salir de el "trance chocolatistico".**

**-perdona Sting, es que Kate y yo tenemos una "pequeña" adicción al chocolate- dijo Elisa apenada.**

**-¿pequeña dices?-dijo Sting.**

**-¡esta bien!, una gran adicción al chocolate-dijo Elisa aun mas apenada y sonrojada.**

**-jajajajajajaja…-la risa de Sting se apago cuando vio a Elisa.**

**Quedo maravillado.**

**Elisa estaba sonrojada y tenia una mirada tímida, tenia pequeños rastros de chocolate en la comisura derecha de sus labios… sus labios, rosados y delgados, tan apetecibles…**

**-Sting ¿te pasa algo?-interrumpió Elisa sus pensamientos.**

**-¿Ah? No! ¡Nada no te preocupes!-dijo rápidamente Sting.**

**-¡No me estoy preocupando! Tan solo es curiosidad-dijo sonrojada Elisa.**

**-si, claro-dijo sarcásticamente Sting.**

**-idiota-dijo Elisa.**

**Kate y Lector habían sido olvidados…otra vez.**

**En una planta cercana Lucas y Milo observaban y escuchaban todo, atentos a lo que pasara.**

**-por cierto…-dijo Sting después de un rato.**

**-¿Qué?-Pregunto Elisa, que estaba bebiendo agua.**

**-¿tienes novio?-pregunto Sting, Elisa escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.**

**-¡NO!-grito ella.**

**-y… ¿te gustaría tenerlo?-pregunto coquetamente Sting.**

**-Sting…-Elisa se acercaba lentamente a Sting hasta que su boca quedo a la altura del oído de Sting.**

**-¡NO SERE TU NOVIA!-le grito en todo el oído, Sting quedo retorciéndose en el suelo gritando.**

**-¡MI OIDO!-gritaba adolorido.**

**-eso tienes por intentar coquetear conmigo-dijo Elisa de brazos cruzados.**

**-¡pero no tenias porque gritar! ¡Los oídos de Sting-Kun son sensibles!-dijo Lector auxiliando a Sting.**

**-jajajajajajaja-se rieron Elisa y Kate.**

**-¡ESTA ME LAS PAGAS, MALDITA PELINEGRA SEXY!-grito Sting empezando a perseguir a Elisa.**

**-¡VEN KATE! CORRAMOS POR LA SALUD DEL CHOCOLATE-grito Elisa, que mientras la perseguía Sting les había quitado 2 chocolates a unas personas que pasaban por ahí, Kate con una enorme sonrisa corrió con ella, mientras Sting y Lector las perseguían.**

**Habían llegado a parar a un parque, y todavía se estaban persiguiendo.**

**-¡ATRAPENOS SI PUEDEN, TARADOS-grito Elisa saltando a una banca con Kate, para después saltar a un árbol muy alto, pero Elisa aterrizo en una rama muy débil.**

**Y se callo.**

**Todo pasaba en cámara lenta para Sting, Kate estaba ¿quieta y seria?, Sting salio corriendo para intentar atrapar a Elisa, ¡Y LO LOGRO!… pero su cara quedo a centímetros de la de Elisa (la cual estaba muy sonroja por que había aterriza en los brazos de Sting y parecía que el la estuviera cargando al estilo princesa) ella reacciono rápidamente parándose y dándole tremenda cachetada a Sting.**

**-te acabo de salvar la vida y así me agradeces-dijo Sting indignado.**

**-no hubiera muerto por una simple caída como esa-dijo Elisa, después llego Kate acostándose en la cabeza de Elisa.**

**-hiciste bien en no utilizar tus poderes-dijo Kate con una linda sonrisa.**

**-AWW ¡Kate eres tan linda!-dijo Elisa abrazando/asfixiando a Kate.**

**-a…air…e-dijo entrecortadamente Kate, a lo que Elisa la soltó apenada.**

**-lo siento Kate-se disculpo la pelinegra**

**-dile eso a mis pulmones-dijo la gata, Elisa solo río nerviosamente.**

**-de verdad que las mujeres son complicadas… ¿cierto Lector?-dijo Sting.**

**-si, Sting-Kun-concordó con el Lector, Elisa ya sabia que hacer con Lector pero todavía no pensaba en como controlar a Sting.**

**-Lector-dijo dulcemente, Lector la volteo a ver a Elisa-ven un segundo-dijo Elisa y Lector obedeció.**

**Elisa se agacho y cargo a Lector, este aun la miraba curiosamente, ella empezó a rascarle el cuello, ese era el punto débil de Lector, este cayo rendido en los pechos de Elisa, luego Elisa lo acostó en su regazo donde llego Sting a agarrar su gato.**

**-maldita demonio! ¿Que le hiciste a mi gato?-pregunto Sting dándole aire a Lector.**

**-nada-dijo con simpleza Elisa.**

**Lucas y Milo estaban aguantando las risas por la cara de pánico de Sting.**

**-Como sea creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Elisa parándose junto con Kate, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus shorts cortos y cargando a Kate, Sting solo asintió.**

**(El resto es lo que puse en el otro cap)**

Elisa despertó, intento volver a dormir pero no puedo así que salio a caminar, en el camino encontró a Gil recostado en el césped del patio, mirando el cielo.

-¿Gil-Kun?-pregunto Elisa.

-¿Elisa? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-pregunto sentándose Gilbert.

-eso te pregunto yo-dijo ella sentándose a un lado de Gil.

-nada, solo quería mirar el cielo ¿y tu?-pregunto Gil.

-no puedo dormir-dijo simple Elisa.

-¿y eso?-pregunto Gil.

-Gil-Kun… ¡no quiero hacerlo!-dijo Elisa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres hacer? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-pregunto preocupado Gil.

-el plan "A"… ¡me niego a lastimar a los demás!-dijo Elisa abrazando a Gil con fuerza, a punto de llorar, Gil empezó a acariciar su cabeza tiernamente, intentando tranquilizarla.

-tranquila… pero debemos hacerlo, es nuestro deber como miembros de Pandora-dijo Gil.

-lo se…pero me cuesta tanto asimilarlo…y que pasaría si todo sale mal, si _**El**_ no recupera sus recuerdos… ¡SUS RECUERDOS!- Gilbert se asusto con el grito de Elisa.

-¿¡me quieres matar o que?!-dijo Gilbert, pero se calmo cuando vio que Elisa sonreía.

-¡Gil-Kun! Si _**El**_ recupera sus recuerdos hay posibilidades de que vuelva a estar conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo emocionada Elisa, Gil le sonrío.

-por supuesto-dijo seguro y alegre, Elisa lo volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez no era un abrazo de tristeza sino de alegría y esperanza.

-bueno creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir-dijo Gil separándose de Elisa, esta asintió feliz y se fue.

Una vez estando en su cuarto, Elisa se acostó y poco después se durmió pensando en tantas cosas, el plan "A", en sus sentimientos, en que _**El**_ recuperara sus recuerdos, etc.

Desde la ventana Lucas… no, no era Lucas era alguien exactamente igual a el, la única diferencia era su piel pálida como la luna, y aunque tenia heterochromia esta estaba invertida a la de Lucas, ósea que su ojo izquierdo era rojo sangre mientras que el izquierdo era azul zafiro-

-Vaya, que delicia de miedo el tuyo Elisa, realmente exquisito, ¿tan insegura de ti y de tus compañeros?- decía mientras observaba a Elisa dormir. Tomo un colgante que tenia e su cuello y lo abrió revelando 2 fotos dentro de el, una era un niño moreno, con heterochromia, quien se estaba chupando un dedo y con su mano libre abrazaba fuertemente el peluche de un huron a su pequeño cuerpo, el otros sin embargo tenia una piel pálida, una heterochromia invertida a la del otro niño, tenia una sonrisa sádica y asesina y tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre seca en la cara. El terrorífico chico miraba con nostalgia aquellas fotos.

-pronto, hermano, pronto nos reuniremos después de tanto tiempo… y veamos si a tu nueva "familia" le encantaría conocerme tanto ellos a mi como yo a ellos jajajajaja- río suavemente el chico mientras observaba a luna, esperando que aquella persona a la que tanto deseaba ver escuchara su mensaje.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas inhalo aire rápidamente, se volteo a mirar de una manera asesina a la luna, el había sentido una presencia y una no muy agradable.

-Aya, Sensei, cambio de planes, es urgente que vigilen a unos sujetos en especiales, Aya vigila a los Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth, aunque creo que a Sting lo tiene lo suficientemente vigilado Elisa, así que mantén un ojo en Rogue.- le comando a las sombras en donde sabia que se encontraba Aya.

-Sensei, acércate a los de Fairy Tail, además de hacerte amiga de los 2 usuarios de Satan Soul, el peliverde y la pechugona pelo blanco- le ordeno a la otra chica que había aparecido su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Saya confundida, a su lado había emergido de las sombras Aya.

-Lucius esta aquí- dijo oscuramente, esto solo fue respondido con miradas de horror de parte de las 2 chicas.

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza es que estuve muuuuuy ocupada, les quería decir que ya tengo la idea de toda la historia y les encantaran en los caps finales, el fic será más o menos largo. Díganme si quieren que los haga más largos.**

**REVIEW.**

**Sayo.**


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: CUANTO LO SIENTO necesito decirles que no voy a poder seguir escribiendo el fic debido a que la p*** profesora mía me puso de directora de una obra y ando muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para el fic EN SERIO LO SIENTO mátenme si quieren pero no es mi culpa = ( sumimasen minna pero bueno tratare de escribir el fic lo mas pronto posible**

**Lamentándolo desde el fondo de su corazón**

**ESTEFANY.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí presentándome después de un laaaaarrrgooo tiempo (para mi) el punto no saben cuanto lo siento, aquí les dejo la continuación.**

**Batalla Naval**

El 4to día de "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" ya había comenzado, el evento de hoy se titulaba:

-BATALLA NAVAL-anuncio con entusiasmo Chapati Lola (así se llama el que siempre usa pelucas) – y los participantes son:

-De Pandora Elisa

-Por parte del Equipo de Lamia Scale participa nuevamente Chelia Blendy

-Por parte del Equipo de Blue Pegasus son representados por Jenny Realight

-Por el Equipo de Mermaid Heels participa Risley Law

-De parte de Equipo B de Fairy Tail va Juvia Loxar

-Del Equipo de Sabertooth participa Minerva lo que causa gran revuelo en el publico

-por parte del Equipo A de Fairy Tail va Lucy Heartfilia-anuncio, procedió a explicar el evento.

-consiste en que Los participantes estarán dentro de una esfera de agua, los participantes que salgan de la esfera, perderá el evento, la ultima persona que logre permanecer dentro de esta será declarada ganador, como regla adicional, en el momento que queden dos participantes se dará inicio a un temporizador de cinco minutos, el primero de los dos participantes restantes que salgan dentro de ese tiempo obtendrá el ultimo lugar-termino de explicar, el comentarista comenta lo emocionado que esta al ver a todas las mujeres de los diferentes equipos en traje de baño a excepción de Rocker del Equipo de Quatro Puppy.

-MUY BIEN QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO-Grito con entusiasmo Mato (la calabaza).

La Batalla Naval da comienzo, inmediatamente Lucy invoca a Aquario, inmediatamente Juvia arremete contra

Esta con su nuevo hechizo Ciclón de Agua, la mayoría de las participantes son atrapadas por este hechizo (a excepción de Elisa y Minerva) y Jenny aprovecha la conmoción para expulsar a Rocker del domo, Chelia ataca a Risley Law con su magia pero esta lo evade. Aquario logra proteger a Lucy del hechizo pero de inmediato le dice que se tiene que ir, Lucy le reclama por esto pero ella simplemente dice que tiene una cita. Elisa atacaba en silencio, ya había expulsado a 2 del domo, solo quedaban ella, Juvia, Lucy y Minerva. Elisa Tomo a Juvia del cuello y estaba a punto de cachetearla cuando es expulsada del domo por un ataque de Minerva, Elisa callo encima de Juvia, quedando ella en tercer lugar y si Lucy salía ahora quedaría de segundo, las posiciones no le importaban realmente, solo quería ver como combatía su amiga con otras personas, Minerva empezó a torturar a Lucy, todos los conocidos de esta ultima observaban con horror y furia lo que le hacían a su compañera Rubia.

Observo como Lucy estaba a punto de salir y Minerva la tomaba del cuello y la seguía torturando, el tiempo de la regla adicional ya había acabado, Minerva deja caer Lucy del domo, esta estaba inconciente por lo que descendió, sus compañeros de gremio estaban muy lejos, pero se encontraban corriendo para poder atraparla, Elisa de inmediato supo que no llegarían así que utilizo un poco de magia para hacer que ella cayera lento, aterrizo en la tierra suavemente, Minerva observo con ira un rato a Elisa pero después sonrío y salio del domo con una sonrisa cruel y malvada.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-pregunto con esa sonrisa.

-deberían de estar agradecidos de que la deje estar en segundo lugar-dijo con egocentrismo- no entiendo como se preocupan por una basura tan inútil como ella-dijo señalando a Lucy, Natsu estaba por de atacarla, pero los miembros de Sabertooth intervienen (excepto Rogue y Frosh) Elisa le manda una mirada que decía claramente "¡deja de defender a es puta"! a Sting, a lo que el le mando una de "tengo que hacerlo sino estoy fuera del gremio", Elisa le dio otra mirada pero esta fue una furiosa, eso le confirmaba a Sting que a la única mujer por la sentía "atracción", estaba molesta con el.

Erza detiene a Natsu antes de que empienze una pelea y dice -no me importa si actualmente son el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore, solo diré una cosa… se han hecho enemigos del peor gremio cuando esta enfadado-dijo con una mirada gélida y furiosa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

En la habitación del hospital Lucy se encontraba recostada recuperándose de sus heridas, con todos los del Equipo A cuidándola, luego aparece el Equipo B, para ver como estaba ella ya que son del mismo gremio. Porlyusica dice que fue gracias a la ayuda de Wendy que no estaba en peligro, pero ella dice que también fue gracias a Chelia, Erza dice que se siente aliviada que aya sido tratada a tiempo. Lucy se despierta diciendo que ha perdido de nuevo, pregunta por sus llaves, Happy se las da luego, de repente a la habitación también entran Elisa y Sharon preocupadas.

-¿¡como te sientes Rubia?!- pregunto una alarmada Elisa.

-Elisa…-dijo Lucy con una mirada de sorpresa, pero luego sonrío-Estoy bien… no te preocupes-dijo Lucy.

-"definitivamente hablare con Sting sobre esto"-pensó Elisa.

-bueno, nosotras tenemos que retirarnos porque tenemos algo que hacer- dijo Sharon.

-¿¡Eh?!-dijo Elisa sin comprender pero luego Sharon dijo con los labios A, sin que nadie se diera cuenta por supuesto y Elisa entendió.

-ah! Si nos tenemos que ir-dijo Elisa –Adiós Rubia-y salio a esperar a Sharon.

-espero que se mejore Lucy-san-Sharon se fue junto con Elisa.

A la habitación del hospital llego el maestro Makarov.

-escuchen mocosos… va a ver batallas en parejas ahora y al parecer debido a que Fairy Tail tiene 2 equipos nos podemos fusionar es decir por ejemplo… Mirajane y Erza pueden participar juntas aunque sean de equipos diferentes-dijo Makarov.

-den lo mejor de si y tengan cuidado-dijo para después retirarse, no sin antes recibir un asentimiento de parte de sus "hijos".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al salir Elisa y Sharon, Sharon dijo que tenia que irse debido que tenia que atender un mandato, aunque Elisa sabia que eso era solamente una excusa, ella había oído a Break como invitaba a Sharon a un supuesto "mandato", pero los demás a ese mandato le dicen cita, por lo que no le reclamo nada, un olor peculiar invadió sus sentidos sacándola de sus pensamientos, se quedo quieta, observando a la persona que se aproximaba.

Sting Eucliffe.

Elisa le dirigió una mirada furiosa, Sting supo el porque de esa mirada, le había fallado y el era el único culpable.

-ojos verdes….-Elisa lo interrumpió.

-¡no me llames ojos verdes! ¡Tengo nombre y apellido! ¡Y son Elisa, ELISA! ¡¿ENTIENDES!?-le grita Elisa la ultima parte, muy enfadada con el.

-Lo siento…Elisa-dice este con la mirada un poco baja- pero entiende, tenia que hacerlo, en el gremio ella es como una reina, debemos de obedecerla de lo contrario seremos expulsados del gremio, no tenia opción-eso a Elisa la enfureció mucho mas.

-¡¿QUE NO TENIAS OPCION, STING EUCLIFFE!? ¡TODO EN LA VIDA TIENE MAS DE UNA OPCION, QUE NO TE DIO LA MALDITA GANA DE CUMPLIR LA OTRA NO SIGNIFICA QUE LA QUE HACES SEA LA ULTIMA, NO ME VENGAS CON ESA- le grita Elisa a Sting.

-PERO ENTIENDE, PONTE EN MIS ZAPATOS ¡¿QUE HARIAS TU EN MI LUGAR!?-le grita también Sting.

-"¿QUE HARIA?" DICES, PUES SABES QUE HARIA, TOMARIA LA MEJOR OPCION, EL MEJOR CAMINO, Y SOLO DIRE QUE LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN, ESO ERA LO QUE SIEMPRE HABIA CREIDO, POR ESO CUANDO TE VI, INMEDIATAMENTE SUPE QUE NO ERAS MALO, QUE ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA, ¡PERO VEO QUE CONTIGO ME EQUIVOQUE!, ¡ERES DE LO PEOR STING EUCLIFFE!-le grito Elisa, Sting no pudo estar mas dolido, pero no lo demostró, tenia que enseñarle a Elisa como era el realmente, una persona buena, sin embargo le salio todo lo contrario.

-¡¿SABES QUE?! NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR, ¡TU ERES IGUAL!-le grito Sting.

-¡SOLO YO CONOSCO MI HISTORIA, SOLO YO PUEDO JUZGARME, CRITICARME Y APLAUDIRME! ¡YO VINE AQUÍ PARA VERLO, QUERIA QUE _**EL**_VIERA LO FUERTE QUE ME HE HECHO, QUE SE SINTIERA ORGULLOSO DE MI!, ¡NO VINE PARA QUE ME INSULTARAN Y DESTROZARAN TODAS MIS ESPERANZAS OTRA VEZ!-a Elisa se le escapo la palabra _**otra vez**_ y apenas la dijo se tapo la boca, tanta ira la había hecho soltar cosas que no debía, Sting la miraba confundido.

-¿otra vez?-pregunta el extrañado.

-no te interesa, bastardo -dice esta, dando media vuelta para irse, sin embargo Sting la tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera y le dijo:

-ya se lo que tienes, ¿estas celosa?-pregunta con arrogancia.

Elisa se enojo tanto con dicho comentario que le dio tremenda cachetada, la cual le dejo la mejilla roja Sting, este la miraba sorprendido, más que sorprendido atónito.

-Nunca… ¡NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!-grita con lágrimas en los ojos-¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER NUNCA A VER STING EUCLIFFE!-grita al final para después salir corriendo.

**Sting POV**

En ese momento no pude sentirme mas horrible, sentí mi mundo caer al ver a la única chica que se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón salir corriendo con estas dolorosas ultimas palabras, la chica por la que había decidido cambiar, se marchaba antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-¡Maldición!-le grite al viento, en este momento me sentía la peor escoria del mundo, no solo le había gritado a una mujer, sino que también la había insultado, y no era cualquier mujer sino Elisa, E-LI-SA.

Después de insultarme a mi mismo un rato, me prepare para la parte de batalla del día de hoy, ¡Oh! Es cierto, a Sabertooth le toca pelear contra Fairy Tail, solo espero que a mi y a Rogue nos toque con Natsu-san y Gajeel-san, pero eso era después, ya que si no mal recuerdo primero va Pandora contra Fairy Tail B….Esperen…¿¡Y SI ELISA PARTICIPA CON EL CABEZA DE ALGAS REQUEMADAS!? ¡CLARO! Es por eso que quería deshacerse de mi y monto toda esta farsa para fingir que en realidad le molestaba que defendiera a Minerva, ¡SOLO QUERIA DESHACERSE DE MI! Todo por ese maldito…AGH deja de pensar en eso Sting, tienes que concertarte por si te eligen para las batallas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

_**EN ALGUN LUGAR EN LAS AFUERAS DE FIORE EN UN BOSQUE**_

El viento soplaba suavemente, moviendo los hermosos cabellos negros con puntas rojas y castañas de una chica, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y manos juntadas e una forma que pareciera que esperaba a alguien.

Tenia unas una tez blanca, una blusa sin mangas color negro con la insignia de el sello de Pandora (la portada del fic), usaba un short corto color gris y botas asta la rodilla de cuero, también llevaba una gabardina que le llega por debajo de la rodilla de color negro.

-he llegado- anuncio una voz, que al parecer provenía detrás de ella.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente los cuales eran disparejos, el izquierdo gris y el derecho verde jade.

-te tomo bastante- le dijo, descubriendo que aquella persona no era nada mas y nada menos que Lucas.

-tenia que venir sin que se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia- le dijo, se notaba que venia con Milo, ya que este asomo su cabeza desde dentro de la camiseta de Lucas a saludar.

-hola Makinami-San, tiempo sin verte- esta solo sonrío y saludo de vuelta.

-¿y bueno?... ¿cuantos tenemos que cazar?- le dijo seriamente Lucas.

-unos cuantos, al parecer una bestia mayor esta con ellos, no creo que sea mucho problema para ti, siendo un Beast Slayer- le dijo tranquila Makinami.

-HAH, como si fueras muy inocente, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que eres una Ángel Slayer?- le dijo burlonamente Lucas, ella solo río y luego repentinamente su expresión se volvió seria.

-ya están aquí- dijo mirando a la enorme cantidad de bestias que tenían enfrente, seguramente eran muy peligrosos. Soltó un respiro para concentrarse en Lucas buscando en su Alma aquella ayuda que necesitaba… y la encontró

-ESTOY LISTA- dijo fieramente mientras un sable de largo tamaño, que parecía tener un hueco rectangular cerca del mango, realmente parecía un arma muy peligrosa- SOUL NO MAHO: INORI- anuncio el hechizo usado.

Lucas observaba algo incomodo la escena frente a su ojos.

-¿en serio, utilizaras un arma diseñada para detenerme para ayudarme en contra de esas bestias?- preguntaba el moreno.

-CALLA Y PELEA- dio grito de batalla y se lanzo a la horda de bestias sin miedo alguno, expertamente blandía su sable cortando en partes clave para sacar a las bestias fuera de combate, ya llevaba 10 y seguía contando, unas bestias que tenían alas intentaban pasar por encima de ella para llegar a la ciudad.

Como si fuera a volar se preparo para un gran salto, seguramente con un salto no alcanzaría para llegar a aquellas bestias voladoras sin embargo cuando llego a la altura máxima de aquel salto, una plataforma hecha de magia se formo debajo de ella dándole la oportunidad de dar varios saltos por el aire, ¡realmente caminaba en el aire con esas plataformas!

-¡POR PANDORA!- grito mientras sacaba a aquellas bestias fuera de juego.

Se dejo caer al suelo y aterrizo con gracia como si solo si hubiese bajado de una mesa corta, sin embargo había muchas bestia a su alrededor, las cuales se lanzaron a atarla al mismo tiempo.

-¡FIELD AT!- grito a lo cual un escudo de una luz muy brillante repeliendo a todas las bestias cercanas, recordando la cuenta que llevaba ya eran 35, estaba tan emocionada que no se percato que una gran bestia con manos en forma de grandes sables se le acercaba para dar un golpe que seguro seria mortal, volteo a ver a su atacante y sabia que no iba a ser tan rápida para detener el golpe y solo cerro sus ojos para resistir el impacto que llegaría.

Pero nunca llego.

Abriendo los ojos se encontró con la misma bestia pero sin cabeza, lo cual no era muy bonito de ver, cuando la bestia cayo observo a un Lucas con una risa burlona y una guadaña ensangrentada.

-uno pensaría que la capitana del escuadrón de guardia de Pandora fuera mas cuidadosa- dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante.

- de hecho es tu culpa, recuerda que siempre que hacemos cosas como estas me dices que lleve la cuenta de quien derrota mas, así que si no me hubieses hecho llevar la cuenta no me hubiese distraído- le devolvió amablemente, como si de verdad era la culpa de Lucas.

-si, claro, lo que sea, derrotemos a estas cosas así podré regresar y comprarle un dulce a Milo, me dice que hay una tienda donde venden unas tartas para morirse- dijo sonriendo, de algún lugar de su camiseta se escuchaba la aprobación de dicho huron.

-si, de hecho yo fui son realmente buenas- le dijo Makinami con una sonrisa amigable

-¡OIGAN, PAR DE COMADRES!, SI YA TERMINARON DE CHISMEAR PODEMOS SEGUI PARA DESCUARTISARLOS- les grito una bestia de entre la multitud, eso molesto un poco a Lucas el no era una "comadre" hasta donde sabia.

-tienes razón, a veces me olvido que ustedes tienen cerebro, no debo mantenerlos esperando- a penas termino la frase la bestia que le había dicho "comadre" recibió una bala a la cabeza, eliminándolo instantáneamente.

-¡ESO FUE POR LLAMARME "COMADRE"!- le grito Lucas mientras sostenía un rifle francotirador que humeaba.

-vamos Lucas acabemos con esto rápido- le dijo seriamente su compañera, blandió su sable y utilizo las mismas plataformas de hace rato para impulsarse a grandes velocidades de un lugar a otro, mientras cortaba expertamente a través de cada bestia que se le atravesaba en el camino.

Lucas sin embargo la estaba pasando de maravilla, volándoles las cabezas a sus enemigos más de uno de sus enemigos expertamente con el rifle, mientras reía de emoción, casualmente logro eliminar a 5 en línea con una sola bala lo cual lo puso en éxtasis de risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, 5 EN UNO ADORO MI TRABAJO!- apunto su rifle al que tenia en frente y frunció el ceño al descubrir que la masiva bestia que tenia en frente, no tenia cabeza para empezar.

-por eso los odio, uno no puede acostumbrarse a un estilo de batalla con ustedes, déjenme terminar la emoción de mi racha de tiros a la cabeza al menos una vez- dijo con frustración mientras transformaba su rifle a una o-katana con la cual no tardo en deshacerse de la gran bestia.

-¡¿PODRIA QUEJARTE MENOS Y PELIAR MAS!?- le dijo frustradamente la capitana.

Lucas se agacho justo a tiempo, para evitar quedarse sin cabeza, el sabia que Makinami solo lo había hecho para llegar a la bestia que tenia detrás de el, sip eso enseñaban en Pandora, a tener tanta confianza en tus compañeros y que te conocieran tanto que supieran cuando venia un ataque de parte de ellos para defenderte de daño inminente.

-¿esos eran todos?- pregunto Lucas mientras bostezaba- realmente creí que esto seria mas divertido- apenas dijo esto escucharon unos grandes pasos, los cuales debería pertenecer una bestia mayor, verán habían varios tipos de bestia de los cuales resaltaban 3.

Los normales, eran aquellos que eran utilizados como esbirros y a pesar de poco tamaño y fuerza, eran muy peligrosos debido a su diversidad y numero.

Los mayores, eran aquellos que Lucas veía como los enemigos tipo "tanque" de un video juego, eran enormes, gordos, fuertes, horribles y sobre todos muy difíciles de matar.

Y luego están los especiales, eran aquellos que formaban parte de equilibrio del mundo de donde provenían las bestias, conocido como "abismo", en la historia las bestias especiales mas poderosas tendían a hacer contratos con los humanos a cambio de algo, dicho contrato volvía a alguien un Beast Slayer, Pandora estaba especializada en ellos, en realidad estaba especializada en tipos raros de magos, como por ejemplo la chica a su lado, la cual era un Ángel Slayer, los cuales eran muy "exóticos", ellos eran muy escasos y eran alguien básicamente que eran los portadores de una fuerza oscura, Asuka Makinami la capitana del escuadrón de guardia de Pandora era una Ángel Slayer de las almas.

-SI YA DEJASTE DE SOÑAR, ¿PODRIAMOS DERROTAR A ESTA COSA?- le dijo algo molesta Asuka.

-lo siento, estaba dándole un poco de información a nuestros lectores- dijo Lucas tranquilamente.

-¿Huh?- Asuka estaba confundida, ¿a que se había referido Lucas?

-olvídalo- le dijo Lucas- sabes lo que tenemos que hacer… ¿cierto?- le pregunto

-claro, hay que llamar a parca… la verdad no me gusta mucho verlo- Asuka sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, poder ver en el alma de todos los seres vivos no era bonito cuando dicho ser vivo era uno de los mas oscuros en existencia.

Con un grito de batalla ambos se lanzaron la batalla contra semejante bestia era tan grande como un gremio, concentrándose en poner plataformas en los lugares correctos en el aire para que ella y Lucas pudieran llegar a la parte de la bestia que no estaba armada para que Lucas pudiera conseguir un poco de su sangre, esta tarea se hacia difícil, ya que tenia que concentrarse no solo en sus plataformas sino en las de Lucas, el cual mientras ella hacia esto alejaba las partes armadas de los grandes tentáculos de aquella bestia los cuales el desviaba con su magia sonora, poniendo una plataforma en los pies de Lucas para que este se abalanzara la parte vulnerable de aquella bestia ella grito.

-¡VE!- le grito, cuando Lucas llego blandió su guadaña y dio un corte uno minúsculo e insignificante, pero lo suficiente para sacar sangre.

-¡NO!- grito Asuka al darse cuenta que unos de los tentáculos iba a llegar a su amigo-¡FIELD AT!- puso dicho escudo en Lucas justo cuando fue golpeado por aquel enorme tentáculo y lanzado unos cuantos metro lejos de el, rápidamente fue a asistir a su amigo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto

-ja, Sharon me ha pegado mas duro que eso- dijo burlonamente mientras se paraba.

-oye Milo sal y saluda a parca- apenas dicho esto el huron salio de su camiseta y se paro a su lado.

-¡si! Veremos a parca- dijo alegremente, Asuka sabía lo que pasaría así que miro a otro lado.

-chain no maho: korosu shinigami- dijo tranquilamente, apenas dicha estas palabras el aura de cada ser viviente se hizo presente, cada una con sus colores distintivos, Asuka tenía un aura blanca y algo transparente y Lucas sostenía en su guadaño un color verde asqueroso, la cual provenía de aquella bestia.

-¡shi no handan¡- a penas dicho esto Lucas sonrió y se lamió la sangre que se encontraba en su guadaña, cuando esto paso una figura esqueletal empezó a asomarse por sobre su hombro y la cual era mas grande que el y era del mismo color que el aura de Lucas, un azul zafiro fantasmal, su cara y partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertos por trozos de tela disparejos y sostenía una guadaña en la misma mano con la cual Lucas lo hacia, con la derecha.

-¡hola parca!- saludaba alegremente Milo a la figura aterradora, como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida.

Parca solo miro a Milo y siguió observando a la bestia enfrente de el y Lucas, levanto una mano esqueletal a la bestia y solo dijo con una vos rasposa y aterradoramente suave y amenazadora.

-morirásss por haber molesssstado a mi protegido- decia mientras alargaba las "s" como si fuera un siseo.

Lucas estallo en risas, este era el fine de aquella bestia, Asuka solo cubría sus oídos y cerraba los ojos para ignorar los horribles alaridos de dolor de la bestia gigante y aquellos pequeños esbirros que habían quedado vivos, ya para ninguna de las bestia, habría oportunidad de sobrevivir para ellos, por eso ella odiaba a parca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**EN EL ESTADIO**_

**OZ P.O.V.**

Wow, la batalla en equipo en entre Fairy Tail A y Sabertooth fue muy intensa, no me sorprende que hallan dejado a Gajeel emparejarse con Natsu de, ya que a pesar de que eran de equipos diferente eran del mismo gremio.

Observe con una sonrisa como se iba a llevar la siguiente batalla, Pandora Vs Fairy Tail B, por nosotros iban las gemelas Baskerville y por ellos un tal Gray y una Juvia, no creo que puedan ganarle al mejor equipo de Pandora, esas 2 eran una sola cuando luchaban juntas.

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_**Las gemelas Baskerville**_

**Hola, disculpen mucho la tardanza, se que algunos me querrán matar U.U y me lo merezco, pero no teman mas, que como ya termine los finales, ¡YA SOY LIBRE!, además estoy muy alegre por ver que esta historia ya tiene casi 900 views… o.O...OMG que felicidad, también quería informarles que cuando termine esta historia, podría hacer una precuela o secuela dependiendo de lo reviews, además de expandir mis "horizontes", esto quiere decir que no solo Hare historias para Fairy Tail y Pandora Hearts, me gustan MUCHO animes como: Shugo Shara, Sakura Card Captors, Mermaid Melody, Kamichama Kari, entre otros, además que soy de esas chicas que le ENCANTAN los video juegos (culpa de mi hermano -) tales para los que me gustaría hacer historias para Gears Of War y League Of Legends ( juego con la cuenta de mi hermano XD) así que déjenme que piensan de esto en los reviews**

**SAYO**


	12. Chapter 12

**No saben cuanto lamento la tardanza, lo que pasa es que me fui de viaje (si ya lo se debí avisarles, pero es que se me olvido) a margarita (una isla de mi país) y estuve un tiempo alejada de mi querida computadora , y es por eso que no había podido subir el cap, LO ¡LAMENTO TANTO! T_T… espero y disfruten del cap de hoy…de nuevo ¡LO LAMENTO!**

**Las Gemelas**_Baskerville_

_Las gemelas caminaban hacia el centro de la arena, en frente de ellas Gray y Juvia se encontraba preparándose para el combate, Gray solo dejo que su prejuicio obtuviera lo mejor de el, pensando que seria una batalla sencilla, debido que era contra ese par de chicas. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba._

_-¡Gray-Sama, no lo decepcionare!- decía una entusiasmada Juvia, ansiosa de mostrarle a Gray que era una mujer fuerte y admirable._

_Gray solo ignoro el comentario, ya que "cabeza de calabaza" había dicho que comenzaran._

_Rápidamente tomo una posición de batalla, juntando sus manos para realizar un Ice Make._

_-Ice Make: Lanc- fue interrumpido abruptamente por una hoz de gran tamaño, tanto que parecía una guadaña, y procedió a retroceder, a duras penas habiendo esquivado el ataque, aunque su mejilla se llevo una cortada profunda._

_-ahora, ¿que crees que hacías?, si realmente eres tan lento no tendrás ni una oportunidad contra nosotras-dijo la pelinegra que respondía por el nombre de Alice._

_-que hermoso tono de sangre tienes, Gray-san si me permites decirlo, claro esta-dijo la peliblanca que respondía al nombre de Abyss, se notaba que tenia una hoz de igual tamaño que la de su hermana._

_-¡GRAY-SAMA! ¿¡SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!? JUVIA NO PERDONARA A LAS QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO A GRAY-SAMA-grito Juvia que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al ataque, utilizando su hechizo "Sierra" sin embargo justo antes de que el ataque impactara, quedo confundida debido a que su objetivo, la pelinegra llamada Alice había desaparecido y en su lugar su hermana la peliblanca, Abyss, y se dio cuenta que a pesar que estaba junto enfrente de ella, Juvia no podía avanzar mas, literalmente se había detenido en el aire, incluso su agua había dejado de fluir, estaba suspendida en el aire._

_-Extraño ¿No?-le dijo Abyss con una sonrisa en la cara-Acabo de congelar tu cuerpo en el tiempo, temo que no podrás moverte-dijo la chica, Juvia pensó que si esta chica podía manejar el tiempo, la hacia muy peligrosa y dedujo que si su cuerpo estaba congelado en el tiempo, simplemente tomaría control de otro volumen de agua para tomarlo como su cuerpo, así que eso fue lo que hizo._

_-Wow! Eres una chica muy inteligente, realmente creí que con tus gritos de FanGirl dirigidos a tu compañero demostraban que eras una chica tonta-dijo con una sonrisa Abyss al darse cuenta que su oponente había escapado de su hechizo. Juvia solo ignoro el comentario ya que debía mantener una mente calculadora en contra de esta oponente tan peligrosa, Juvia intento engañar a su oponente._

_-¡Wota Kane!-extendió un látigo de agua hacia Abyss y como ella esperaba extendió su mano y congelo en el tiempo el Látigo, mientras estaba distraída con el látigo, Juvia preparo un domo de agua en la zona en la cual se encontraba Abyss, seguramente no se daría cuanta a tiempo de su plan…¿Huh? Eso no debía pasar, la chica solo salto de la zona e evito el domo sin siquiera haberle dirigido una mirada, como si ya hubiese sabido del plan de Juvia todo este tiempo._

_-… ¿Cómo te explico esto? Ninguno de tus planes funcionara conmigo, ya que se lo que se lo que harás antes de que lo hagas, veras, así como controlo el tiempo ¿No crees que seria obvio que viera el futuro?-le pregunto Abyss, a lo cual Juvia solo abrió su boca en estado de shock, si eso era cierto sus oportunidades de ganar eran mas bajas de lo esperado, Juvia tendría que esforzarse más, Gray la estaba observando y no perdería en frente de el. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Gray estaba muy frustrado, de hecho frustrado le quedaba corto estaba furico, no podía atacar a Alice, sin importar qué, la chica no le daba un respiro cada que se preparaba para un hechizo la chica aparecía en frente de el, sin importar que distancia había tomado anteriormente de ella, lo que lo obligaba a estar siempre esquivando, lo que lo tenia a la defensiva en todo momento. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortadas y moretones._

_-¿Sabes que? Me estoy aburriendo, realmente creí que serian mas divertidos-dijo Alice con una sonrisa arrogante.- ¿Sabes que? Voy a explicarte mis habilidades y así nos divertiremos más, chico sexy-le anuncio Alice arrogantemente a Gray, a lo cual Gray solo respondió murmurando "otra rara más, Pandora parece estar llena de personas raras y no solo personas, también animales" _

_-Si te preguntas porque estoy en todo momento cerca de ti sin importar a que distancia estemos, es porque controlo el espacio, ¿Esa marca que no has notado ahí en tu mejilla?…-dijo Alice señalando a la mejilla derecha de Gray donde lo había cortado al principio del combate donde ahora se encontraba la pequeña marca de la cabeza de un conejo negro-Mi magia que controla el Espacio me permite viajar a donde sea que se encuentre una de mis marcas de "Bloody B-Rabbit" y por lo tanto cada vez que te intentes alejar de mi solo apareceré a tu lado-explico con simpleza Alice, Gray pensó que no podía ganar con ella ya que tenia la marca e intento pensar en otra solución, pero por mas que se esforzaba no lo lograba "Diablos, ¿Qué hago?" Gray dirigió su mirada a Juvia que seguía luchando con Abyss y se le ocurrió algo "Espera, a Juvia no le han hecho la marca…y ya que el cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua por lo tanto no le afectan los ataques físicos…eso quiere decir ¡que no le puede hacer la marca!… aunque tomando en cuenta lo que me dijo puede seguirme a todos lados, ¡Maldición que debo hacer!…Aunque pensándolo bien, esta marca no estará toda la vida en mi rostro por lo que debería quitarse en algún momento, ¡Eso es! Voy a esperar a que se me quite y si intenta volvérmela a hacer no podrá porque cambiare de oponente con Juvia y así no podrá dañarla por su cuerpo de agua" justamente cuando Gray pensó esto, Abyss abrió sus ojos como platos y congelo de inmediato los látigos de Juvia, quien la miro extrañada ya que hasta ahora, la peliblanca solo se dedicaba a esquivar sus golpes con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¡Hermana se acaba en 5!-grito confundiendo a Juvia que no se había enterado de la marca en la cara de Gray, sin embargo Fullbuster si comprendió y lo que hizo fue llamar a Juvia para contarle su plan, ella rápidamente pego su espalda a la de el y le puso atención a lo que iba a decir._

_-escucha al parecer la marca en mi cara se acabara en 5 segundos, cuando eso pase quiero que pelees contra Alice, descubrí como funcionan, son una buena combinación siendo Alice la espada y Abyss el escudo, Tiempo y Espacio, como muchos lo dirían una combinación ideal…Pero no son mejor que nosotros-le dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa, Juvia solo se sonrojo y también sonrío para después asentir todavía sonrojada._

_-Estuviste cerca, Fullbuster, pero me temo que te equivocaste-La voz de Alice los saco ambos de su ensoñación para mirar al frente sorprendidos, no podía haberlos escuchado ¿verdad?… ¿O si? La sonrisa arrogante de la pelinegra los desconcertó por completo._

_-Abyss no es un escudo y no soy una espada, ambas podemos ser tan ofensivas como defensivas…Y se los probaremos-la ojimorada volvió a sonreír arrogantemente, mientras que Abyss (que estaba detrás de Alice) empezó a sonreír de una manera psicópata mientras unas cadenas con punta de triangulo amarillo y se dirigían hacia a Juvia con gran rapidez, esta pensaba que quería atravesarla por lo que no se preocupo (al igual que Gray) pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió su cuerpo aprisionado por aquellas cadenas. _

_-¡JUVIA!-grito el pelinegro-azul con preocupación, intentando congelar las cadenas._

_-Juvia Loxar, Tuviste una infancia dura, los niños a tu alrededor te despreciaban porque donde ibas la lluvia te acompañaba, pensaste que haciendo muñecos que te ponían feliz la lluvia se detendría, mas sin embargo no lo hizo, en algún momento de tu juventud, tu primer novio y hasta ahora único, te dejo por la misma razón, despreciaba la lluvia, después de que te dejara, la lluvia que siempre te acompañaba se hizo mas fuerte y todo el mundo decían que la lluvia es melancólica, razón que te pone muy triste en toda tu vida deseaste que te aceptaran y tener una familia que te amara debido a que tus padres murieron y eres hija única, nunca en tu vida presenciaste un cielo claro, hasta que conociste a Gray Fullbuster, quien alegro tu vida y te guío a una nueva familia, tu actual gremio Fairy Tail…pero no olvides que en algún momento de tu vida lo atacaste, lo destruiste e incluso heriste gravemente a una de sus miembros…-dijo la peliblanca sonriendo de la misma manera mientras veía como Juvia gritaba diciendo que parara, Alice aprovechando la distracción de Gray, unas cadenas iguales a las de Abyss se dirigieron hacia Gray, Juvia que vio este movimiento de alguna manera pensó en como salir de ahí y fue entonces cuando recordó que su cuerpo estaba hecho de agua pero solo para los ataques físicos pero ella podía volver a activarlo, Abyss que predijo este movimiento mientras la peliazul pensaba, solo sonrío, Juvia hizo su hechizo y callo en el suelo sentada pero alcanzo a decir:_

_-¡CUIDADO GRAY-SAMA!-grito la Loxar haciendo que el chico reaccionara y mirara las cadenas que se dirigían rápidamente hacia el, por lo que era demasiado tarde, Juvia intento levantarse y ayudarle pero tropezó, ella se había dado cuenta de que las cadenas de la pelinegra no aprisionarían el cuerpo de Gray a diferencia de Abyss, estas iban a atravesarlo._

_Oz Vessalius que también se dio cuenta de la intención de matar al mago de hielo de Alice grito:_

_-¡DETENTE ALICE!- grito el rubio, al parecer el grito de Oz, causo distracción en la gemela mayor haciendo que las cadenas se desviaran de su objetivo principal haciendo solo un corte en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, Juvia grito preocupada al ver como salía sangre de la herida, se puso IRACUNDA miro con mucha ira a Alice, con una velocidad sorprendente, que sorprendió hasta a la misma Abyss, ya estaba en frente de ella y le propino una…bofetada que sonó en todo el estadio. Esto hizo que Oz se preocupara y no precisamente por el bienestar de Alice ya que esta ni siquiera callo al suelo sino por el GRAN aura ASESINA que desprendía de cierta personita que hizo que todos callaran y temblaran, hasta Erza y Break temblaron._

_-Como… ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HERMANA?!-el grito resonó en todo Crocus, a que no adivinan de quien es…pues de la persona del GRAN aura ASESINA y hermana de la chica con el ceño fruncido y marca roja en su mejilla derecha, Abyss no pudo aguantar, sin usar magia le dio una patada a lluvia haciendo que esta saliera volando hasta chocar con la pared y quedar con espirales en los ojos anunciando que había quedado K.O. La peliblanca mando su mirada a Gray quien sintió un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo al ver a la chica en un estado PEOR que el de Erza, la chica corrió hacia el y cuando estaba a una distancia de al menos 1 MT salto un poco y mientras lo hizo levanto un poco su pierna ya estaba cerca de Gray, listo el movimiento final ha llegado, el publico miro ansioso para ver que ataque utilizaba, mas lo que hizo dejo a todos blancos y con una gota de sudor en sus nucas._

_-¡ABYSS…KICK!-y si mas golpeo a el mago de hielo en su entrepierna, dejándolo igual que Juvia en estado K.O. _

_-E-el ganador es Pandora-Kabo-dijo en el mismo estado calabaza._

_-Yajima-san ¿Qué opina?-pregunto Chapati a Yajima._

_-Sin comentarios-_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Después

**En Sabertooth**

Rogue se encuentra saliendo del gremio, buscando un lugar donde esconder a Frosch, por su propia salud (recuerden lo que le paso a lector) hasta que siente esa presencia que ha sentido en TODA la semana.

-Me has seguido toda la semana, creo que por lo menos hubieras dicho "hola"- dijo con un leve tic en su ceja izquierda, detrás de una roca, salio una chica un poco baja, el color del cabello era el reflejo de una noche sin estrellas en mechones disparejos siendo que los más largos llegan por debajo de su cuello, un fleco igualmente disparejo que no oculta su mirada pero que si cubre sus orejas, en ambos costados mantiene sujetados unos mechones casi por los extremos con una banda dorada y dándole la apariencia de unas orejas caídas, sin olvidar un pequeño mechón que se yergue rebelde sobre su cabeza. , sus ojos eran tan negros como la misma oscuridad, no poseía mucho busto, piel pálida, parecía una chica inocente y tímida por la mirada que poseía.

-s-soy A-Aya K-Koganedzuki h-hola R-Rogue-Ku…-se interrumpió a si misma al darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunta desconfiado y curioso Rogue.

"Así que es verdad" pensó triste Aya, al darse cuenta de que Rogue no tenia la menor idea de quien era ella-Elisa-sempai me contó sobre ti-dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, aunque Rogue pudo notar un poco de tristeza en su mirada, lo que lo confundió mucho.

-¿conoces a Elisa?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-si, pertenecemos al mismo gremio, es una vieja amiga-dice con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Por qué has estado siguiéndome?-Rogue ya comenzaba con su interrogatorio, a lo que Aya se puso muy nerviosa.

-etto….te vi pasar por ahí con ese bulto en la capa y me dio curiosidad así que te seguí-dice evitando la razón de porque lo había seguido toda la semana, pero para su desgracia Rogue pregunto:

-¿y porque has estado siguiéndome toda la semana?-Oh, Oh un pequeño problema.

-porque….-una bombillita se prendió en la cabeza de Aya-porque me intereso tu forma de comportarte en la arena y lo tranquilo que eres así que decidí investigar un poco de ti-Aya estaba orgullosa de su "grandiosa" excusa.

-¿sabes? Las personas normales no siguen a las otras personas solo porque les "interese" su comportamiento, pero supongo que tu eres especial-dijo Rogue con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, Aya solo lo miro muy confundida, Rogue decidió no tocar mas ese tema con ella, en cierta forma la chica se le hacia conocida y confiable.

-bueno Aya ¿sabes de un lugar seguro por estos alrededores?-pregunta Rogue desesperado (por dentro) de que Aya supiera un lugar seguro para poder esconder a Frosch.

-la posada de Pandora-responde con simpleza Aya

-Bien, ¿te quedarías con Frosch -cuando Rogue dice que una persona es confiable es por ES confiable, a parte de que se le hacia conocida.

"bien bueno, ahora cada mujer que se atraviesa en mi camino pienso que se me hace conocida, un día de estos voy a ver a Yukino y me va a parecer que es mi madre" pensó fastidiado Rogue, le entrego a Frosch (que era el bulto el cual se refirió Aya) con cuidado.

-prometo que cuidare bien de el Rogue-Kun-dijo Aya con la sonrisa mas bella que Rogue había visto "que sonrisa tan bonita, igual que ella…. ¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!" Rogue ya pensaba que la partida de Frosch le estaba afectando la cabeza, Aya reía de las expresiones que ponía Rogue con cada pensamiento.

**Mientras que en Pandora para ser mas precisos en la entrada**

Freed había empezado a seguir a Saya hacia su gremio desde que esta salio, quería darle una "lección" a Lucas por haber intentado matar a Laxus, sin embargo Saya ya sabia que el la estaba siguiendo, desconocía el motivo, pero quería imaginarse que era porque ella le atraía, pero decidió acabar con el misterio.

-¿sabes? Se muy bien que me has estado siguiendo desde que salí de la arena, Freed Justine-dice ella tratando de sonar genial e impresionar a Freed, el salio de su escondite al verse descubierto, un poco sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara, Saya se dio media vuelta y miro a Freed, este casi le da un mini-infarto al contemplar a la chica, era sumamente hermosa, sus ojos eran disparejos (uno dorado y uno rojo) tenia el cabello rojo largo, piel blanca y la sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar la mas linda que había visto.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte Freed-Kun?-pregunta amablemente sacando de sus pensamientos a Freed, quien se sorprende por el "Kun" que le añadió su nombre.

-estoy buscando a Lucas-dijo recordando el motivo de su visita.

-¿al Lunático Desquiciado?-pregunta Saya.

-¿…Si…?-dice Freed un poco extrañado por el apodo.

-si ese es el caso no me hubieras seguido simplemente me hubieras preguntado por el y yo con gusto te llevo a la posada de Pandora-dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo siento-Freed no entendía porque se disculpaba.

-no importa, sígueme-Saya empezó a guiarlo hacia la posada de Pandora para encontrar a Lucas, juntos se dirigieron a la posada de Pandora, al llegar se dirigieron al segundo piso de 3 que tenia la posada de Pandora, llegando así a "la habitación de descanso" (es una habitación que todos pueden usar, aunque la mayoría la usa para recuperarse de las golpizas de Sharon XD)

-espera aquí un momento Freed-Kun-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable, aunque Freed pudo notar un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

-claro-contesto un poco extrañado.

Saya se fue dejando solo a Freed, el cual se dedico a explorar con la mirada lo que había en esa habitación, no había nada fuera de lo normal así que decidió esperar sentado en una de las camas que había en ese lugar a que Saya viniera.

**AFUERA DE LA HABITACION**

Saya borro inmediatamente su sonrisa al apenas cerrar la puerta y en su lugar, un gesto de preocupación se asomo, salio corriendo por el pasillo a las escaleras, las cuales subió rápidamente, ¿la razón por la cual corría desesperada por las escaleras? Fácil, cuando estaba llegando a Pandora había visto a Elisa correr con el cabello en la cara y entrar por la puerta trasera ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Pues que cuando Elisa entra por la puerta trasera de Pandora es porque no quiere que nadie la vea y porque cuando tiene el cabello en la cara es porque o esta llorando o porque quiere llorar, y todas esas cosas juntas solo significaban una cosa.

La habían herido sentimentalmente.

He aquí la razón por la que Saya corría como una loca por las escaleras y ahora pasillos, hasta que estuvo frente de una puerta negra con perilla dorada, toco la puerta y dijo:

-Eli-Chan, ábreme se que estas ahí-la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente mostrando a una Elisa con los ojos aguados y mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente que estaba cargando a una Kate de mirada preocupada, Saya la miro con comprensión para luego adentrarse en la habitación, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se volteo y extendió sus brazos hacia Elisa, la cual sin dudarlo se lanzo a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amiga, claro que Kate salto de sus brazos aterrizando en su camita rosa con una manta de peluche de un rosa un toque mas oscuro con lunares negros, para no ser asfixiada en el abrazo, estuvieron un rato abrazadas hasta que Elisa se calmo.

-g-gracias Nee-san-dijo Elisa cuando se separaron.

-¿me puedes decir que pasó?-

-l-lo que pasa es que cuando iba saliendo de ver a la Rubia me encontré con Sting y-y le grite por haber defendido a la puta de Minerva, el al principio parecía entender y hasta parecía arrepentido, p-pero yo en ves de parar ahí le seguí gritando y luego e-el empezó a gritarme también y al final l-le dije cosas que no quería-Elisa volvió a llorar mientras terminaba de relatar, Saya estaba a punto de decirle algo si no fuera porque de repente Elisa levanto la cabeza y sus lagrimas desaparecieron, luego se levanto y camino hasta su puerta y se quedo parada ahí hasta que de repente la abrió y salio corriendo, Saya aun confundida la siguió con Kate que también le pareció raro el comportamiento de su amiga, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a "la habitación de descanso" Elisa abrió la puerta de una vez y lo que vieron las sorprendió y preocupo (a Saya nada mas) la escena era:

La habitación medio destrozada, junto con un Lucas con una mirada divertida, EN TOALLA (con un Milo en toalla también pero por supuesto versión mini como siempre) y a Freed también con el ceño fruncido, y al parecer se estaban peleando.

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?-Elisa casi grita al ver uno de los cuartos favoritos de Gilbert casi destruido.

-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HACES MALDITO DESQUICIADO!?-Saya si no se contenio y grito a todo pulmón al ver a _**su**_Freed con unos (insignificantes) raspones que la sacaron de sus casillas, Elisa se asusto al igual que Lucas que Saya viera aunque sea un toquecito de sangre en sus seres queridos era malo MUY MALO, por lo que Lucas decidió parar la pelea y Elisa corrió hacia un cajón del cual saco unas pequeñas venditas e inmediatamente se las puso a Freed, con este acto el aura de batalla que venia de Saya fue disminuyendo hasta irse por completo, Saya corrió hacia Freed y se agacho a su altura (el estaba sentado en el suelo para darle mas libertad a Elisa de que le pusiera las venditas)

-¿Estas bien Freed-Kun?-pregunta un "poco" alarmada.

-si, no te preocupes-dice extrañamente ¿¡SONROJADO!?

Lucas y Elisa se miraron cómplices, aprovechando que estaban detrás de Saya, todo saldría justo como lo planearon, colocaron sus pies y la pequeña cola esponjosa de Kate en la espalda de Saya.

-3…..2…...1-y le dieron una patadita en la espalda con suficiente fuerza para que Saya perdiera el equilibrio y se abalanzara sobre Freed uniendo sus labios por unos momentos, Saya reacciono cuando Freed mordió su labio inferior pidiéndole entrada, pero se separo rápidamente.

-l-lo siento Freed-Kun-dijo totalmente sonrojada la pelirroja chica.

-n-no importa-Saya cubrió su mirada con su flequillo.

-creo que mejor me voy, ya cumplí mi objetivo así que adiós-dijo Freed apresurado por irse, Freed se fue dejando solas a Saya y a Elisa, ya que Lucas se había ido con Milo a vestirse porque todavía seguían en toalla, Elisa se acerco a Saya con Kate y se agacho a su altura.

-¿Nee-san? ¿Estas bien?- Saya levanto un poco su mirada.

-si, no te preocupes-

-creo que es mejor que vayas a ir a descansar al cuartel-dijo Kate.

-si, creo que es lo mejor-Saya se levanto y se fue, luego Elisa y Kate también lo hicieron y apenas cruzaron la puerta se encontraron con el rostro de Gilbert.

-¿Elisa?-Elisa no se sorprendió de verlo ahí ya que como dije antes la "habitación del descanso" es una de las habitaciones favoritas de Gilbert.

-hola Gil-Kun ¿Cómo estas?-Gil noto un extraño comportamiento en (según el) su Elisa y se dio cuenta de que no quería dejarlo pasar a la "habitación del descanso"

-¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?-

-¿Yo? Claro que no Gil-Kun-

-Elisa… te hare cosquillas si no me dejas pasar- amenazo el.

-No te atreverías-

-¿A no? Pues ya veras-Gilbert se acerco a Elisa y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA P-PARA JAJAJA-Elisa no pudo más y callo al suelo rendida, Kate fue a su lado tratando de darle aire, dejando ala vista de Gilbert ver como estaba una de sus habitaciones favoritas.

-¿q-quien lo hizo?-un aura negra y aterradora emanaba de Gil.

-N-nii-san y Freed-san-dijo un poco asustada Elisa.

-¿Freed? ¿el de Fairy Tail?-

-Si, al parecer mi Nee-san lo trajo-

-¿Saya? Otra cosa más rara-

-Si y al parecer le gusssssta- dijo enrollando la lengua Kate

-Ohh- dijo entendiendo todo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la explicación seguía algo molesto por el hecho de que Lucas había formado parte de la destrucción de su habitación favorita. Ah hablando del diablo, Lucas volvía a entrar a la habitación en toalla junto con Milo.

-¿oye Elisa has visto el peine de Milo?, creo que lo deje por aquí, mientras luchaba con "cabello vegetariano"- dijo Lucas sin importarle que Gil se veía MUY molesto.

-¡YA VERES DEMONIO DESQUICIADO, ESTE ERA MI HABITACION FAVORITA!- dijo con ira, mientras sacando su arma y abriendo fuego en contra de Lucas.

-¡GIL-KUN SI SIGUES ASI DESTRUIRAS TODO LA POSADA!- le gritaba Elisa, intentado calmarle.

-¡TAMBIEN TE QUIERO ELISA! ¬_¬ - decía Lucas, respondiendo a la inhabilidad de su hermana de ver que si no fuese por sus reflejos Gil lo hubiese hecho un queso.

-OH, mira encontré tu peine Milo- dijo después que Gil se calmo, viendo el peine en el suelo, se acerco a el y se agacho para recogerlo, no percatándose de que cuando se levanto se le callo la toalla.

Gil solo Pudo taparles los ojos a Elisa, para que no tuviera un derrame cerebral, Kate solo tapo sus ojos con su cola, Milo no parecía importarle la situación de su dueño, después de unos momentos Gil enterró su cara en el cabello de Elisa para no observar mas, tendría pesadillas toda su vida.

-¿Qué?... ¿acaso no habían visto uno en toda su vida?- dijo Lucas, con una tranquilidad como si su estado de desnudez era lo mas normal del mundo, junto en ese momento entro Saya.

-hey chicos que ria decirles que…-observo la escena que ocurría en frente de ella y exploto.

- ¡MIS OJOS!- grito aterrada y lanzo a Lucas a su habitación de una sola patada, atravesando paredes y pisos.

**Momentos después en otro lugar de la posada**

Freed caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos hacia la salida de Pandora, el beso que accidentalmente se dio con Saya, lo había dejado un poco sorprendido, sin embargo no entendía la razón de porque había correspondió ¡Y para colmo le pidió entrada! Definitivamente estar en Pandora por mucho tiempo le afecto a su cerebro, apenas cruzo las puertas que lo sacarían de "el lugar de los raritos" escucho un sonido peculiar que lo hizo voltear hacia el lado derecho de los jardines de Pandora, lo que vio solo lo hizo pensar que los de Pandora era aun mas raritos de lo que el pensaba.

Estaba una mesa blanca con sus sillas igualmente blancas, las cuales eran ocupadas por Break y… ¿¡LUCAS DE TRAJE!? (de alguna manera logro salir ileso de la paliza que le dio Saya) Y no era cualquiera traje, era de color negro con cola de pingüino y detalles en rojo y blanco y también tenia un monóculo en su ojo derecho haciéndolo ver muy graciosos, Milo estaba igual que su amigo con su version mini de lo que llevaba Lucas, lo graciosa eran que ambos tenían una taza de té en sus manos.

-Ohh, pero mira que descortés hemos sido ¿Se le ofrece algo de té, Freed-san?-dijo Sharon saliendo de quien sabe donde, Freed los observo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-n-no gracias-no quería preguntar como demonios sabia su nombre, solo quería irse de ahí ahora mismo-s-si me disculpa me voy, ¡Adiós!-Freed no perdió tiempo y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

-Vaya me pregunto porque salio corriendo, si yo solo le ofrecí un poco de té-dijo inocentemente Sharon.

-Tranpishuela-dijo Break que comía rápidamente un pastel de tres pisos que ahora era de uno, y hubiera seguido comiendo de no ser porque el "abanico asesino" de Sharon le dio en toda la parte trasera de la cabeza, mandándolo a volar así.

-Break hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación-dijo Sharon con una venita que sobresalía de su frente, a lo lejos Break solo pudo decir "S-si"

-Gracias por el té, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos-dijo Lucas haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Si, que le vaya bien Lucas-san, Milo-san-dijo Sharon con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Lucas junto con Milo se fueron a dentro de la posada de Pandora, sin embargo a medio camino…

-¿Sabes algo Milo?-

-¿Qué pasa Lucas-Kun?-

-Esta ropa me molesta ¿Y a ti?-

-Pienso lo mismo Lucas-Kun-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando para quitárnoslas?-

-No lo se Lucas-Kun-dicho esto los dos se quitaron de un tiron los trajes quedando con su ropa normal, bueno, Lucas quedo con su ropa normal ya que Milo no usa ropa.

**Mientras que en la posada de Fairy Tail**

Ya todos estaban preparados para ir al bar al cual el gremio siempre va a "celebrar", aunque Lucy faltaba y los demás la estaban esperando hace un buen rato (5 min. en realidad) y Natsu como todo "caballero" fue el que decidió ir a apresurarla.

-¡Luce! Apresu…-el corazón de Natsu empezó a latir con fuerza al contemplar lo hermosa que estaba la Heartfilia, estaba vestida con un short de Jean que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, un top sin mangas (ni cuello) color rosado pastel, un chaleco negro de manga larga que le llegaba por debajo del pecho junto con unas zapatillas converse negras y su cabello rubio suelto, la ropa era sencilla, pero igual la hacia ver hermosa.

-¡AH! Natsu me asustaste-hablo la rubia.

-L-Luce…los demás te están esperando, será mejor que bajes-hablo con un poco de dificultad Natsu.

-Si claro, vamos-Lucy se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla se volteo y miro a Natsu.

-¿Nos vamos, Natsu?-dijo Lucy sonriéndole a Natsu, este solo pudo asentir en respuesta con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

Y juntos fueron y vivieron felices…OH esperen ese es otro cuento…EJEM y juntos el grupo de Fairy Tail se dirigió al bar donde bebieron hasta el cansancio.

**Ya de noche, en la posada de Pandora**

Lucas con el rostro serio (raro en el) se dirigía al cuarto de su hermana adoptiva, una vez llego toco la puerta suavemente.

-Elisa, soy yo abre-ordeno con voz seria, adentro de la habitación Elisa supo de inmediato de que se trataba de algo serio por la voz de su hermano adoptivo.

-Pasa, Nii-san-dicho esto, Lucas se adentro a la habitación con un extraño (para ser el) semblante.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pelinegra, Lucas cerro sus ojos y luego los volvió a abrir en un intento de tranquilizarse, después de todo lo que iba a hablar era algo MUY delicado.

-Ha regresado-dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible, Elisa puso una expresión de temor y preocupación, se imaginaba a lo que se refería su hermano adoptivo, pero debía confirmarlo.

-¿Q-Quien?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Lucius BlackHeart-

**TA TA TAN he aquí yo cerrando este cap con un toque de misterio jajaja, Minna-san quiero hacer una encuesta para ver si ustedes quieren que mi fic tenga una secuela o precuela, lo puse en la nota de autor de el otro cap pero al parecer nadie me presto atención T_T como sea ustedes son los que deciden esto. Y AHORA RESPONDERE REVIEWS :D**

**rbDragneel04****: ¡No sabes la alegría que me dio ver tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic rebekah-Chan no te imaginas lo que esta por venir en el fic será interesante MUY interesante… espero que te guste**

**Saya Nightray: Nee-san me alegra que te encante mi fic y perdona si me tarde, la explicación esta arriba y tranquila no me he olvidado de ti y la mejor prueba, creo que ya sabes que es ¡ese parte del fic fue solo para ti y para tu lindo Freed ;)! Espero te haya gustado :D**

**Fran-neko-nee: ¡YO TAMBIEN AMO A ALICE! Y discúlpame, si me pase por tu fic pero cuando iba a dejar un review se me reseteo la compu y luego cuando le iba dar otra vez para dejar el review ¡se me apago la compu! No tenia pila pero te comunicare lo que me pareció por aquí, ¡ESTUVO EXCELENTE! Pobre Ying y Ran :'( ya quiero ver el epilogo :D**

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama: tienes toda la razón, ya viene la parte mas interesante del fic, tu solo espera, espero que te halla gustado lo que hice con Aya y Rogue n.n y también la pelea de las gemelas y acertaste se esta empezando a revelar un poco del misterio de Pandora pero todavía falta mucho…espero que te haya gustado n.n**

**ESO FUE TODO**

**¿ME MERESCO ALGUN REVIEW?**

SAYO


End file.
